Death at Hyrule Temple aka SO FREAKIN' HOT!
by Dove X
Summary: Fighters are being murdered at Hyrule Temple! Can Zelda and Roy figure out what's happening? Story Finished, Note about a SEQUEL at the end if anyone's interested
1. Default Chapter

Death at Hyrule Temple, aka. SO FREAKIN' HOT!!!  
  
******* Hey ppls!!! I'm Dove X, and my friend Sarah is co-author. She prolly says HI! And "murple." But okee!!! We're using my account to write this so...yeah. ENJOY!!!  
  
*******  
  
So.....you think you know everything there is to know about the characters of SSBM? WRONG!! This is what is REALLY happening in most of their lives......  
  
BIOS: Link... Has a HUGE crush on Zelda, but doesn't know if he has the guts to ask her to be his. He is part of the Big Bro/Lil' Bro program and is a "Big Bro". He is very excited about this and wonders who will be his "Lil' Bro".  
  
Marth... Also has a pretty big crush on Zelda, but supports his best friend, Link, because he doesn't love her as Link does. There is some more info about Marth that we COULD tell you...but if we told you...he'd have to kill all of us!! (He's in CIA training...That was too much.)  
  
Zelda... Has a crush on Link. She and Roy are best friends and have been since age 4. She would be glad if Link asked her out, but she doesn't pray to the 3 goddesses about it. Zelda is currently a fashion designer. Zelda also has a little bit of a secret crush on Roy, but she doesn't feel that it's strong enough to get any more serious yet.  
  
Roy... Never used to be that good at speaking English, but Zelda helped with it. He really got the hang of it at about age 12. However, he still does mess up sometimes... Roy is currently unemployed, but has a REALLY advanced computer and college degrees in a lot of scientific subjects. He also has a little bit of a secret crush on his best friend.  
  
Peach... Is having a pretty tough time as far as relationships go.... She has a crush on Mario, Luigi , and the one whom she REALLY likes is...none other than...Ganondorf! (Don't ask me why, I think she likes big noses...look at Mario...) Peach is currently a floral arrangement designer.  
  
Mario... Is practically in love with Peach. And is very mad at his brother. He quit his job of saving Mushroom Kingdom and decided to live his life long dream of being a plumber. He's very happy with his life (besides his brother).  
  
Luigi... Also has a big crush on Peach. But he knows he can't have her. Oh well, he'll never give up. He is Mario's partner in plumbing, and is thinking of going out with Daisy instead of Peach.  
  
Ganondorf... Has a crush on Peach. He misses his days of destroying Hyrule and capturing the princess, but he decided to quit because Link was getting a little annoying. He is currently a dirt bike racer in Motorcross.  
  
Captain Falcon... Is currently dating Samus and hopes to marry her. And of course, he still has the same job, racing. This year, he hopes to get to the Indy500.  
  
Ness... Is the little psychic kid. He is looking for a part-time job. He hopes to find one with Ms. Cleo, or have his own show on at the same time as hers and get her cancelled. He also thinks that Young Link is REALLY cool and wants to be his BEST friend.  
  
Young Link... Is also a member of the "Big Bro./Lil' Bro." foundation. He is not quite sure who his "Big Bro." will be. He hopes that it will be Link because he wants to grow up to be just like him and loves him like a brother. Young Link is very annoyed by Ness' attempts to be his friend. In fact, he doesn't even really like Ness at all. But he sometimes takes advantage of the fact that he'll do almost anything to be his best friend. :). He is also VERY annoyed by Navi, his guardian fairy (You think that he'd be used to it by now!). Yes, she IS helpful sometimes, but when you're not really on a mission to save all of Hyrule, well, I'm not even going to go there.  
  
Samus... Is currently in the FBI(No, she won't have to kill us). She is also dating Captain Falcon, and she has moved in with him. She also uses the Blue Falcon for her job.It usually gets, well, messed up and sometimes totaled ^_^'. However, she fixes it herself before she gets home from work.  
  
Jigglypuff.... Is currently dating and living with Kirby (She is a GIRL!!!). They are also engaged. Where she puts the wedding ring, I have NO idea. She has to decided to pursue a career as a singer.  
  
Kirby... Is engaged and living with jigglypuff. He is a hot air balloon pilot. Uh...That's it.  
  
All right, in this story, everyone has gone through a sort of time warp. Roy, Marth, Link, Zelda, Malon (she comes later although she's not a fighter), Mario, Luigi, and Peach are all the same age of 20. I know that in the game Zelda is taller than Roy and Link I think, but that's because of their positions and Zelda's high heels. In this story, Zelda is shorter than Marth, Link, and Roy, high heels or not. Peach is only an inch shorter than Zelda. Young Link is 10, and Ness is 5. Kirby and Jigglypuff are about 19, and Captain Falcon and Samus are both 22. Ganondorf is 22. And also Marth and Roy are brothers in this fanfic. Now, let the story begin!!! 


	2. Chapter I

CHAPTER I:  
"If you two were to have a baby, this is what it would look like," Roy said to Kirby and Jigglypuff, pointing to the screen of his computer.  
"Aw, it's so CUTE!!!" Kirby and Jigglypuff exclaimed in unison.  
"It has your eyes, Kirby dear!" said Jigglypuff, pointing to the screen.  
"And it has your hair my sweet!" said Kirby, pointing to the screen as well. There were the only two characteristics that they could point out, because they're both little round pink puffballs. Jigglypuff and Kirby stared at each other with love in their eyes.  
"And of course, because of genetic reasons, it would have Kirby's imitation power, and Jigglypuff's singing talent. Also, it will have the floating power."  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." Kirby and Jigglypuff said wide-eyed, in awe.  
"ROY!! ROY !! I NEED YOUR HELP!!! LinkaskedmeoutandI'mgoingonadatewithhimtonightandIdon'tknow whattowearorwhattosayandyou'remybestfriendandtheonlyonewhocanhelpand I need HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zelda blabbed hurriedly to Roy as she walked.  
"Excuse me one moment please..." Roy said. He walked out of the room with Zelda, and shut the door.  
"So, what's wrong?"  
"I don't know what to wear or what to say and all this other crap 'cause Link asked me out and—"  
"Slow down!"  
"Ok...Link asked me out on a date tonight, and I said yes, and I have no idea what to wear or what to say. What if I mess something up or whatever?"  
"It'll be fine, Zelda. Just act like yourself, and you can just wear what you're wearing now."  
"No! I want to wear something different!"  
"Then wear that dress in a different color!"  
"Okay."  
"Trust me, if you mess up, Link won't mind. He's known you, for, how many years? About since you guys were 1o?"  
"Yeah. Okay, thanks Roy!" Zelda said, hugging him. She ran back down the hallway. Roy came back into the room where his computer was.  
"Okay, sorry for the interruption," Roy said, noticing that Jigglypuff and Kirby were still wide-eyed, and still staring at the screen.  
"Will it be a girl or a boy if we ever do have a kid?" Jigglypuff asked.  
"I'm not sure, you can't tell unless it is after you make a kid."  
"Oh. I want it to be a girl!"  
"BOY!" Kirby said.  
"GIRL!!"  
"BOY!"  
"GIRL!"  
Roy sighed, and left the fight to them, turning off his computer. He exited the room.  
MEANWHILE...  
  
"MARTH!! MARTH!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!! IaskedZeldaoutI'mgoingonadatewithhertonightandIdon'tknow whattowearorwhattosayandyou'remybestfriendandtheonlyonewhocanhelp and I need HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Link yelled.  
"What was that?"  
"Okay, I asked Zelda out—"  
"WHAT?!!!"  
"Heh heh..."  
Marth fumed, and tried to hold back a snarl. "...Go on."  
"Anyway, I asked Zelda out, and she said yes, and I don't know what to wear or what to say 'cause I am an IDIOT and STUFF!!!"  
"Just act yourself, and wear what you wear usually."  
"Ok! I'll wear red instead though."  
"Okay."  
Link left. Marth sighed. "He is an idiot..."  
  
MEANWHILE AGAIN...  
  
"Okay you guys, get out of my room so I can work on my comp."  
"Boy..."  
"Girl..."  
"Boy..."  
Roy noticed that Kirby and Jigglypuff were getting very tired and bored of their argument once he came in. They walked out of his room so he could experiment on his computer.  
"Male? Let's see...Link." Roy was typing in names of future parents so he could see what their baby would look like. "Female? Uh, Zelda! I'm so evil... MUAHAHAHA!!!" Roy spun around in his chair madly when Zelda came in.  
"Uh, Roy? Are you okay?"  
"I am just fine...UNTIL THE EVIL MONKEYS COME!!! EVIL!!! EVIL!!!"  
Zelda stared at him awkwardly, and left.  
"Enter...Aw, she's so cute!" Roy said to himself as he saw the picture of Link and Zelda's baby girl on the computer screen. She had tufts of curly blonde hair on her head, and blue-violet eyes, and pointy ears.  
  
4 HOURS LATER...  
  
Zelda met Link at GP: Gerudos' Pizza. Link was in his red tunic, and Zelda was in her white dress. I could have thought of a better outfit than this, I'm a fashion designer for Din's sake! Zelda thought to herself. Link wasn't thinking anything, being as stupid as he was. They got a table and ordered.  
"Are you going to Peach's pool party next week?" Zelda asked him, remembering the pool party Peach invited her to go to.  
"Yep. I heard that Ganondorf's the lifeguard," Link replied, smiling. They both laughed at the thought of Ganondorf being a lifeguard.  
"Since when do Gerudos make pizza?"  
"Since never! The authors just thought of making something like Michael's Pizza. Instead, it's Gerudo's Pizza. And since there are Gerudos in Hyrule, they changed it from Michael's to Gerudo. That pretty much explains it."  
"Oh..."  
The waiter came up.  
"We'll take a pizza," Link and Zelda said in unison. The waiter gave them an awkward look, and left to get a pizza.  
"They have very good service here!" Zelda said. Link nodded.  
Meanwhile, Ganondorf was outside, looking into the restaurant to find a way to kill them both at the same time. He had binoculars for no particular reason, and was stealthily running around the restaurant, although everyone could see him.(Insert Mission Impossible Music Here.)  
"Heh heh heh...Now I can get both the Triangles of Courage and Wisdom at the same time!! MUAHAHA!!" he said to himself. Zelda and Link looked outside.  
"Isn't that Ganondorf?"  
"Yep."  
They received their pizza. Ganondorf put on suction-cup gloves and kneepads, and scaled the wall of the restaurant, up to a chimney, which was actually a steam pipe that steam from cooking the pizzas came from. He climbed down it, and Zelda and Link heard a big commotion in the kitchen. They both looked over, and out came a black Ganondorf, covered with soot and third-degree burns. He wobbled as he walked.  
"I think I'll just go home now..." he said. He walked out the door and walked back home. Zelda and Link looked at each other, shrugged, and ate their pizza. An hour later, they walked each other back to the training center, and they kissed and all this crap and became boyfriend and girlfriend. Link went to his room and Zelda went to her's and Roy's (they're roommates..bad idea).  
"So how'd your date go with Link?" he asked her. She had interrupted his mad chair spinning. Zelda gave him a dazed look, and flopped onto Roy's bed with a sigh.  
"It was magical..." she said, and laughed. Roy gave her a weird look.  
  
"Well that's good to hear," he said, turning back to his computer. Zelda left. Roy thought. Zelda is more into blondes, this red head concept just isn't working for me, he thought. He then went to the Hair Dyery downtown, and came out of it with blonde hair.  
Once he got back to the training center, he saw Marth sitting in a lounge chair in the lobby. In a lounge chair next to him, Peach was sitting, reading. Marth was reading something when Roy interrupted.  
"Hello Marth," he said. Marth looked up, and practically jumped out from the chair, which had a very springy seat (You can see what's coming...). Marth flew up a couple of feet, well, more like 5, towards the right, and landed on Peach. She squealed, and removed the book that had fallen out of Marth's hands onto Marth's face. She gave him an angry look, and Marth gave an innocent smile. Peach shoved him off, and Marth got up from the floor. He dusted himself off.  
"Can I have my book back?" Marth asked her. Peach threw it at him obliviously as she read her book. "Um, Roy, what did you do to your hair?" he asked.  
"I dyed it blonde, duh!"  
"And, why did you do that?"  
"Because I felt like it! I think it looks good."  
Marth burst out laughing. "Whatever, Roy! HAHAHA!!!"  
Roy glared at him, and went back upstairs. Zelda cupped her hand to her mouth as he walked past. The black and burnt Ganondorf laughed as Roy walked past him, too, to his room. 


	3. Chapter II

CHAPTER II:  
  
"PEACH!! WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!!!"  
"For what?"  
"BATHING SUITS!!!"  
Zelda was totally hyper about the pool party and needed to go shopping for bathing suits. She had never learned to swim, so she just would tan, but she needed a bathing suit anyway, she assumed.  
"OH YEAH!!!"  
Peach hadn't learned how to swim either.  
"WEEE!! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!!!" Zelda squealed as they hopped into Peach's pink buggy and drove off to a store called Bulls-Eye.  
"HOLD ON, Peach. What are we doing here when I can just design the bathing suits and can get Malon to sew them for me?"  
"I dunno..."  
They left Bulls-Eye and headed to Lon-Lon Ranch.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
"LINK!!!!!!!!"  
"AAH!! What?!"  
"Okay, I know this is weird, BUT I NEED YOUR HELP!!!"  
"WHAT THE HECK?! That's freaky...Okay, why?"  
"Well, um..." Ganondorf hesitated to tell the reason.  
"WELL?!" Link yelled.  
"I NEED TO GO SHOPPING!!!"  
Link fell out of his chair. "WHAT?!?!? BUAHAHAHA!!!!"  
"SHUT UP! YOU DO TOO!"  
"I do?"  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
"Uh..."  
"Oh, I mean, for a bathing suit for Peach's party!"  
"So why do you need my help to go shopping?"  
"Okay, you PROMISE not to tell?"  
"Yeah."  
"No, I can't trust you," he said dramatically, looking away.  
"Yes you can!"  
"No I can't."  
"I'll let you have the triiiiiiiiiiiifoooooorce!!!" Link bribed.  
"Really? OKAY!!!" Ganondorf said. Sucker...Link thought to himself.  
"Okay, I need your help because I kind of like someone..."  
"It isn't Zelda, is it?"  
"NO! EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWWWW!!!!" he exclaimed, waving his hands in the air. He almost curled up in a ball and died.  
"Okay.." Link gave him an odd look.  
"It's Peach..."  
"PEACH!?!?! BUAHAHAHA!!!"  
"SHUT UP! Hey, she's sweeeeeet!"  
"Oh, Nayru help me..."  
"So will you help me?"  
"I guess."  
"THANK YOU!!!"  
Then they went to Floor-Mart.  
MEANWHILE AGAIN...  
"WHEE!!!" Roy was spinning in his chair.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
"Okay, should I do a one-piece, or a two-piece, or a bikini, or a halter top suit?" Zelda asked Peach, sitting in a chair in Malon's house. Malon was working with the horses outside. Zelda had a piece of paper and a pencil to sketch the bathing suits.  
"GO NUDE!!!" someone yelled. Zelda looked down to her side. She blinked, and paused, seeing the short someone who yelled that.  
"Kirby, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
"Oh, nothing..." Kirby said, as he floated off.  
"Anyway, which one should I wear?" Zelda asked Peach.  
"I'm doing a bikini!"  
"Might as well..."  
Zelda sketched two bikinis with their own differences to them.  
"What color should I do?"  
"SEE-THROUGH!!!" another someone yelled. Peach looked down to her side. She blinked, and paused, seeing the short someone who said that.  
"Young Link, what are you doing here?"  
"Nothing..." he said, as he rolled off.  
"Ookay...Well, what color?"  
"I think pink is good for you..I'm doing lilac."  
"Okay, I'll do pink!"  
Zelda colored in the bathing suits.  
"What do you think Link will be wearing?" Zelda asked, thinking.  
"A SPEEDO!!!" another someone yelled. She looked down, blinked, yahdi yahdi yahda.  
"Jigglypuff, what are you doing here?"  
"Absolutely nothing..." she said as she waddled off.  
"Well I hear that Ganondorf's gonna be a lifeguard..." Peach said. "What size should I wear?"  
"EXTRA SMALL!!!" yet another someone yelled. Peach punched Ness.  
"That saved us a lot of time."  
"Yep."  
MEANWHILE...  
"WHEEEE!!!!!!" Roy was spinning in his chair again.  
MEANWHILE...  
"Should I wear swim trunks or a Speedo?"  
"SPEEDO!!!" someone yelled. Ganondorf saw Nana standing beside him. Nana walked away.  
"Okay..."  
"Ganon, I'd recommend that if you are trying to impress a girl, then wear a Speedo," Link said, and nudged Ganondorf.  
"OKAY!"  
"I'm sticking with my swim trunks...And Trunks is sticking with his swim links!! HAHAHA!!!" Ganondorf gave him a weird look. "Never mind..."  
Then Ganondorf bought a black Speedo with red racing stripes down the sides. Link just bought a pair of green swim trunks.  
Zelda designed a lilac colored bikini, and designed Peach a pink one, which Peach wanted to be kind of revealing. Then Zelda gave the designs to Malon, who sewed them. Tahdah.  
"Do you want to come?" Peach asked Malon.  
"Um, okay! Can you design a bathing suit for me, Zelda?"  
"Sure!"  
"Okay, I want it to be sort of a beige color, and a one piece."  
  
3 DAYS LATER...  
  
Everyone had traveled to Peach's castle for the pool party. Everyone she invited had been able to come. Link and Zelda were sitting by the edge of the pool, holding hands.  
"Why can't you come in?" Link asked her.  
"I already told you, I don't know how to swim!"  
"Oh yeah. Sorry."  
"You're lucky. You know how."  
"I can always teach you!"  
"No thanks."  
Zelda blushed at Link's offer. Link, however, was pretty disappointed.  
"You know, you could always just go into the shallow end of the pool."  
"True."  
"You wanna go over there and chill in the water, it's too hot to just be sitting on the edge."  
"Okay, I suppose that'll be fun."  
Link and Zelda walked over to the steps at the shallow end of the pool. Link jumped in without hesitation.  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!"  
Link landed on his knees at the bottom of the pool. Luckily, they were just scraped a little bit.  
"OH MY FARORE! SOMEONE'S HURT!" Ganondorf sprung from his post and hurled himself into the water and swam over to Link. Link stared at Ganondorf with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Uhhh...."  
"Link, buddy, are you okay?"  
"Number one: dude, I'm not your 'buddy'. Number two: I'm JUST fine. Number three:...."  
Link whispered into Ganondorf's ear. "Did anyone see your Speedo yet?"  
"Uhhh..."  
"Did Peach?"  
"Uhh....I'm not too sure, but I don't think so."  
Link sighed.  
"Well, I don't think anyone did because nobody's fainted yet."  
"You mean I really look that good!?"  
"Uhhh....no."  
"Oh..."  
Ganondorf sighed and got out of the pool. He walked over to Marth who was sitting on a beach chair reading his book...again.  
"Hello Marth," he said. Marth looked up, and practically jumped out from the chair. Marth flew up a couple of feet, well, more like 5, towards the right, and landed on Peach who was also sitting in a beach chair. But THIS time, she was eyeing Ganondorf ^.~. She squealed, and removed the book that had fallen out of Marth's hands onto Marth's face. She gave him an angry look, and Marth gave an innocent smile. Peach shoved him off, and Marth fell into the pool. He surfaced, shook the water from his hair, and began to stare at Link and Zelda in jealousy. He quickly snapped out of it.  
  
"Can I have my book back?" Marth asked Peach. Peach threw it at him obliviously as she brought her vision back to Ganondorf. Marth just said hi back to Ganondorf, and walked away to get a towel. On the way, he noticed Malon lying in a beach chair, reading the same book that he had. Marth stopped in his tracks right after he walked past her, and walked backwards, and looked at the cover of the book, then looking at her, interested.  
Hmm... he thought to himself. She's...really...HOT....This might work... Marth smirked, before getting a towel. He dried himself off, and non-purposefully caught Malon's eye. She looked at the book that was in his hand. Marth thought. Come on, there has to be SOME way to impress her... Then Marth got an idea, remembering the diving classes he took when he was 12. He smiled, and jogged over to Link.  
  
"Link, can I ask you for a favor?"  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"I'm going to go up on the diving board."  
  
"What, are you trying to impress someone or something?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oooh... Who?"  
  
Marth pointed to Malon.  
  
"Malon?! Sorry, she's never going to like you."  
  
Marth glared at him.  
  
"But we can always give it a shot, right? What do I need to do?"  
  
"When I'm up there..." Marth whispered something in Link's ear. "You yell, 'Marth! What are you doing?!' once I get up there. Then try to see if Malon is watching, and if she is, tell Zelda to yell, 'Marth?!'. And if she isn't looking, tell Peach to yell it. Okay?" he asked. Link thought this was a very weird plan, but sighed and agreed anyway.   
  
"Okay, good luck buddy. You'll need it," he said. Marth thanked him, and walked over to the diving board. He climbed the ladder, and reached the top of it. He walked to the edge of the diving board, and turned around so he was facing the ladder.  
  
"Marth! What are you doing?!" Link yelled up to him. This caught Malon's attention, and she looked up to the diving board. It was a great scene, the sun was blazing right behind Marth, so he was only a silhouette, but IT LOOKED REALLY COOL!!! Anyway, Malon was still looking at Marth who was still standing on the diving board. This was Link's cue.  
  
"Zelda, I dare you to yell, 'Marth?!', okay?"  
  
"That seems easy. Okay then. Marth?!" she yelled up to him. Marth thought, smirking. Here's my chance.  
  
Marth did a backwards dive off the diving board, then a back-flip in the air following another back-flip, and then returned to his normal back dive position, and fell swiftly into the water. Everyone cheered at Marth's dive. Malon smiled, and thought. THAT LOOKED AWESOME!!! ESPECIALLY HOW HE WAS JUST A SILHOUETTE WITH THE SUN IN THE BACKGROUND!!! ...But who the heck is he?  
  
Marth got out of the pool and got his towel, and he was no longer a silhouette. Malon was still eyeing Marth, and finally saw his face. Marth looked back at Link, who gave him a thumbs up. Marth then felt thirsty, so he went inside of Peach's Castle and into the kitchen to get a drink. Malon followed.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" Malon said. Marth stopped his drink-pouring, and looked at her. "Hi, I'm Malon. I saw your dive...It was awesome."  
  
"Oh, thanks! I'm Marth."  
  
"Where did you learn to dive like that?"  
  
"I took diving lessons for a couple of years...Oh yeah, I noticed the book you were reading."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I've got the same one."  
  
"Whoa, what a coincidence! Do you like CIA stuff too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you a friend of Peach's?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
Malon thought. What does he mean by "sort of"? Is he, like, her boyfriend or something?  
  
"What do you mean by, 'sort of'? Is she like your girlfriend or something?"  
  
"No, no, I meant that I don't know her that well."  
"Well that's a relief."  
"What?"  
"Uh, nothing!!!" Malon sweatdropped. "I meant, uh...If you were, she's eyeing Ganondorf...heh...So that'd be kinda like...cheating?"  
Marth blinked. "Uh...Okay... How did you get here? I don't recognize you from around the center anywhere."  
  
"Oh, I'm the one who made Zelda and Peach's bathing suits. They invited me."  
  
"Oh. I see you did a good job on those."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that, heh, heh...Sorry...Well, nice meeting you, Malon."  
  
"Nice meeting you, too."  
  
They stood there and looked at each other. Marth thought. A lot like Zelda...So beautiful...So elegant... SO FREAKIN' HOT!! MOTHER OF ALTEA, HOLD ME BACK!!! At the same time, Malon was thinking, A lot like Link... So strong...So swift...SO FREAKIN' HOT!!! THREE GODDESSES, HOLD ME BACK!!!  
  
Unfortunately, or fortunately, either one, they weren't held back.  
  
Peach was still eyeing Ganondorf who was over on the other side of the pool now, keeping watch. Oooo...He's lookin' so fine! She thought, noticing his wet, large muscles. She worked her eyes up to his nose, which had sunblock on it like a lifeguard usually does (he had to use a whole bottle). That just completes it! she thought. She finally noticed that Ganondorf was watching the whole time, and she blushed. Ganondorf walked over back to his post, a grin on his face, chuckling to himself. Ganondorf glanced at Peach and winked. She blushed, and giggled. Ganondorf then turned his head to Link and gave him a thumbs up, and Link thumbed up back.  
  
Outside of the back of Peach's castle and the pool, Young Link was spying on the party.  
"Oh, this is SO unfair!!!" Young Link whined.  
"I know!" Ness cried from behind. Young Link sighed. Was he EVER going to get rid of that kid? Ness joined his spying. The two boys snuck around peeking through the fence around Peach's pool.  
"I don't see WHY we weren't allowed to come. Nothing's happening that we've never done or seen before," Young Link whined.  
"Um, I think there is..." Ness had stopped dead in his tracks at a hole in the fence.  
"What?" Young Link asked.  
"It's...It's...OH JUST LOOK FOR YOURSELF!!!" Ness moved out of the way so Young Link could look through the hole.  
"WHOA!! THAT'S JUST NASTY AND JUST PLAIN WRONG!!!"  
Young Link and Ness almost puked. They had just seen Ganondorf in his Speedo. They turned away in disgust until Ganondorf was not visible anymore. Young Link looked through the hole and spied again. Kirby and Jigglypuff were floating around the water, holding hands, and talking about the baby they had seen on Roy's computer screen a week ago.  
"I wonder if we ever WILL have a baby as cute as that one was," Jigglypuff daydreamed.  
"Oh, we will my sweetest darling, we will," Kirby daydreamed as well. They both got out of the pool. They walked away from all the commotion of the party into a separate room.  
"Ooooooooooooooooooo!" Young Link teased.  
"WHAT WHAT WHAT?!" Ness asked.  
"Didn't you just see Jigglypuff and Kirby? I think something might happen," Young Link winked as he said this.  
"Eeew! Dude, you're gross!" Ness whined.  
"Heh. I know," Young Link bragged.  
Suddenly, Roy burst into the party (invited, of course).  
"HEY EVERYBODY!!! ROY'S IN THE HOUSE!!! Or...THE BACKYARD!!!"  
Everyone just sat there, not noticing his entrance. Then Roy heard crickets chirping. Link was putting sun tan lotion on Zelda's back. Zelda giggled at the coldness and liquidity (is that a word?)of the suntan lotion to be flirty with Link. Roy slanted his eyebrows in jealousy. Maybe she DOESN'T like just blonde hair...  
Roy had to think of something else. He climbed the ladder up to the diving board...  
"COWABUNGA!!!" he yelled as he jumped into the pool. Everyone stared in awe as he fell fast into the water, and a big wave of water came splashing onto everyone.  
"HEY! NO SPLASHING!!!" Ganondorf yelled, standing up. Before, he was sitting on Marth's unoccupied beach chair, next to Peach. He was obviously flirting with her.  
"AAAH!! I GOT WET!!!" Peach screamed dramatically, sitting up from her chair also. She was obviously trying to get Ganondorf's attention back to her.  
"I'll dry you off," he said, quickly handing her a towel to dry herself off with.  
Roy had surfaced, and everyone noticed that his hair went from blonde, to green. Everyone except Zelda burst out laughing.  
"I'm glad I didn't change my hair from red to blonde..." Ganondorf said, chuckling, nudging Peach. She giggled, and began to flirt with Ganondorf again. Roy got out of the pool, and left in embarrassment.  
"Roy! Wait!" Zelda said, starting to follow after him, but Link stopped her.  
"Come on, Zelda, he'll get over it," he said. Zelda thought that Link was right, and looked sadly back at Roy, who was walking away out of the pool area. She enjoyed the rest of the pool party. But she didn't hesitate to leave Peach's castle when it was over, and she found Roy sitting on a bench outside of the castle.  
"Roy?" she asked, trying to assure that he was all right. Roy answered by looking up at her in embarrassment.  
"Roy, don't mind them, they're just jerks," she said. Roy thought if she meant Link, too.  
"I guess..." Roy said.  
"Do you want me to help you fix your hair when we get home?" she asked politely, smiling at him. Roy smiled back.  
"Sure," he replied, "Thanks."  
Zelda took his hand, and helped him up from the bench. Roy was feeling some kind of connection. They walked each other home, and everyone else left the pool party also. Except for four...  
Peach walked inside her house, up the many flights of stairs, and to the outside of the guest rooms.  
"Um, Kirby, Jigglypuff, it's time to leave!" Peach said, banging on the door to the room.  
"Ookay, we'll get out now..." Kirby said in a daze. They both came out slowly, giant grins on their faces, and wide eyes. They walked out, embarrassed, and ran as soon as they turned the corner. Peach sighed, and walked over to the next door, and banged on it.  
"OUT NOW!!!" she yelled.  
"Oh, come on, 15 more minutes!!!" Marth yelled from inside the room. Malon was laughing, and saying, "It jumped! It jumped!" for some weird reason. Peach thought, I don't know WHAT the heck they are doing in there, and I don't WANT to know because I think I have an idea..."It jumped?" EW!  
Peach sighed, and yelled again.  
"FIVE MINUTES!!!"  
"TEN!!!" Marth yelled, Malon still laughing.  
"Okay, you can have only TEN more minutes. BUT THEN YOU LEAVE MY CASTLE!!! GO...DO...YEAH, IN YOUR OWN HOMES!!!!"  
"Who says we're...Uh...Yeah?!" Marth asked.  
"AREN'T YOU?!"  
"NO!" Malon yelled. Peach opened the door, and found Malon and Marth sitting at a table doing Origami.  
"Want a crane, Peach?" Marth asked, holding a paper crane in his hand out to her. Malon had made a jumping frog, and making it jump. She was obviously enjoying herself. Peach sighed, and closed the door. 


	4. Chapter III

CHAPTER III:  
  
A couple of days had passed. Malon had been coming over a lot lately to look around the center. She decided she would when she was in town. Every time she would see Marth here and there, and they would talk or flirt or something like that.  
It was the morning. People woke up. Then, more people woke up. Zelda went over to Link's room as soon as she woke up. Of course, she found him still asleep, drooling all over his pillow... and the bed. Zelda sat next to Link on his bed, avoiding the wet drool spots. She kissed his forehead.  
"Wake up sleepyhead."  
"Unh..." Link groaned as he awoke at the sound of Zelda's comforting voice.  
"Hey, welcome back to the real world." Zelda smirked.  
"Really? I'm on Real World!?!? COOL!!"  
"Heh." Zelda and Link both began to laugh loudly. But they stopped abruptly so that they wouldn't wake anybody up.  
"Hey, Zelda?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What's today again?"  
"It's Saturday."  
"REALLY!?" Link asked excitedly.  
"Yes, why?"  
"No reason!" Link yelled to Zelda as he ran down the stairs towards the front desk. He soon found himself running with Young Link in the lobby.  
"THE MAIL'S HERE! THE MAIL'S HERE! MAIL MAIL MAIL!" The two of them yelled in unison. They both stopped in front of the front desk.  
"Can I have my mail please?" Link asked the dude at the front desk.  
"Sure, here you go," the dude said as he smiled handing Link his ONE envelope.  
"Awww...no fan mail today?" Link sighed.  
"Sir, there never WAS any fan mail."  
"Oh, right. I knew that. I was just testing you!" Link said trying to make an excuse for being an idiot (which he could NOT do). Link walked away to a chair and sat down. He watched Young Link who was jumping up and down trying to reach the top of the desk.  
"MAIL! MAIL! MAIL!" Young Link struggled to ask as he jumped up and down. The dude chuckled as he handed Young Link his mail.  
"Thank you Mr. Dude Sir!" Young Link thanked the dude at the desk as he walked over to a chair and sat. Link and Young Link sat in their chairs and opened their mail.  
"Dear Volunteer, We here at the Big Bro slash Lil' Bro program are pleased to inform you that your Big Bro slash Lil' Bro has been chosen..." Link and Young Link read in unison.  
"Your Big Bro slash Lil' Bro's name is.." they continued.  
"Link." Young Link read. He jumped up and down on his chair and fell off, the whole time yelling, "YES! YES!"  
Link sang in his head He's got the the urge....he's got the uuuurge to herbal!  
"Okay..." Link read on. "Young Link," Link sighed. That means that I have to put up with him, which isn't so bad, but, I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH NESS TOO!!Oh well. Nayru, please help me....again. Young Link, laying on the floor, looked up at Link. He quickly got up on his feet.  
"Wow, Link, THIS IS SO COOL!!"  
"Yeah, come 'ere 'Lil' Bro'" Link opened his arms. Young Link ran over to Link. Link hugged Young Link for one second and immediately begun to give him a noogy.  
"AHHHH!!" Young Link cried, giggling. Zelda watched from the stairway without the two knowing it. Awww...that's SO cute! She thought. Roy snuck up behind Zelda.  
"Cute, isn't it?"  
Zelda looked behind her, startled.  
"Yeah.."  
Roy put his hand on Zelda's shoulder as they watched the two Links. Zelda hadn't noticed that Roy had put his hand on her shoulder, she didn't mind too much. Link finally stopped Young Link's noogie and began to laugh. They both did.  
"They really DO seem like brothers..." Zelda said turning to Roy.  
"Yeah, you're right."  
"Well, I think we should do something besides just stand here before they notice that we're watching."  
"Oh! Right!" Roy ran back up the stairs and went back to his mad spinning in his chair. Link picked up Young Link and sat him on his knee. Zelda walked over to them.  
"Okay, what's with the sudden bond?" Zelda asked already knowing the answer.  
"Well, Zelda, remember when I told you that I signed myself up for that Big Bro slash Lil' Bro thing?" Link replied.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, that's why I was so excited to get the mail."  
"And Link got ME as his Lil' Bro! Can you believe it!? ME! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!" Young Link continued.  
"Well you seem happy..." Zelda said, pretending to be surprised.  
"YOU BET!"  
Zelda giggled, Link chuckled, and Young Link just burst out laughing with joy.  
"Well, I'll just leave you two to your bonding..." Zelda said, ready to go on her daily walk around the training center. But before she walked away, she kissed Link on the cheek, and Young Link on the head. Young Link blushed.  
"See you around guys!" Zelda called as she walked back up the stairs. She could still hear the two talking.  
"So....what do you want to do today, bro?"  
"Well....." That's all she could hear before she bumped into Marth.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Marth."  
"That's okay." Marth fixed his tiara and his hair and smiled at Zelda. Zelda smiled back. So beautiful.....so elegant.....SO FREAKIN' HOT!! MOTHER OF ALTEA, HOLD ME BACK!!! Marth thought to himself gazing into Zelda's eyes.  
"Uhhhh...Marth?" Zelda waved her hand in front of Marth's face. Marth snapped out of it.  
"Oh, heh..heh.."  
"Are you with me today?"  
"I wish.." he mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just out of it today."  
"I see, well, 'tis still early in the morn."  
  
"What?" Marth was confused by Zelda's fancy talk.  
"It's still early in the morning."  
"Ooooooooooh."  
Zelda patted Marth's shoulder and walked past him. Ahhh....she..SHE TOUCHED ME!!!  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHH!!" Marth screamed. He thought that Zelda had gone. She turned around.  
"Marth?"  
He turned around.  
"Oh, sorry. Just trying to wake myself up..heh..heh..heh..." Marth lied.  
"Oooooooooooooookay," Zelda said, turning around, and walking down the hall. Marth walked further with a big smile. He found Roy and Zelda's room and went in. He found Roy, sitting and typing at his computer. He had already typed in the male as himself. He was about to type in the female as Zelda when...  
"Hey Roy," Marth said. Roy spun around startled.  
"AHH! Oh, hey Marth." Marth chuckled.  
"Hey, bro, watcha doin?" Roy quickly typed in the female as Samus.  
"Nooooooooothing."  
"Man, do you EVER get off of that computer?"  
"Maaaaaaaaybe."  
"Okay...so, what program are you hooked on THIS time?" The baby of Roy and Samus appeared on the screen. It was a baby bot with a sword and a helmet like Samus'.  
"Oh, you mean, THIS?" Roy pointed to the screen. Marth laughed.  
"Yes."  
"Oh, this program is REALLY cool....and eeeevil..."  
"Ooookay." Marth said confused.  
"Here, watch this.." Roy typed in Marth as the male. Hmmmmm.... Roy thought. Let us be evil and type in ZELDA as the female. Wait...WHY do I ALWAYS choose her? Oh well..  
Roy typed in "Zelda" as the female. Marth looked at the screen wide- eyed.  
"WHAT?!?!?!" he yelled as he jumped up and down in fury. Roy just laughed at him as he hit "Enter" on his keyboard. An error on the screen came up:  
"Error: There is no possible way that Zelda would ever choose Marth to be the father of her first child."  
Marth sighed.  
"I tooooooooooooooooooooooold yoooooooooooooou..." Roy teased.  
"Told me what!?" Marth said in fury.  
"That it was EEEEEVIL!!"  
"Ooooh, well, you were right there." Marth was REALLY mad. He stomped over to Roy's computer and kicked it (this was the only way that he could keep himself from killing Roy).  
"Error, error, system failure, error, error..." The computer said.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Roy screamed.  
"Oops.." Marth struggled to get that out. Suddenly, there was an explosion. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Marth and Roy quickly took cover. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" They both screamed.  
"NOOO!! MARTH!!! YOU STUPID JERK! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!"  
There was a pause between the two for a moment.  
"AND THIS TIME, MARTH!! I'M NOT KIDDING!!"  
Now, Marth's eyes watered at his brother's cruel words. Roy had always told Marth that he hated him, but never had he EVER really MEANT it. Zelda suddenly burst in.  
"OH MY DIN!!! WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!? ROY!?! ROOOOOOOOOOOOOY!?!?! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?" Zelda was terribly worried about her best friend (since age 4). Marth popped out from behind a fallen file cabinet (Roy was still behind it). He tried to sneak out.  
"MARTH!!" he was stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned his head towards Zelda.  
"Heh..heh..heh..I DIDN'T DO IT!!" Marth yelled as he ran past Zelda. Zelda stepped on Marth's cape. Marth fell on his back.  
"Ouch..."  
"Sorry, but, I have some questions for you." Zelda sat Marth on a chair, turned off the lights, and turned a desk lamp on and shined it onto Marth.  
"Now, WHERE WERE YOU A COUPLE MINUTES AGO?"  
"With you, down stairs..heh..heh..heh..."  
"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME MR. MAN!! I MEANT AFTER THAT!"  
"Oooooooooooooooooooh."  
"ANSWER IT!!"  
"In here...destroying Roy's computer?"  
"Oh, okay then." Marth suddenly switched places with Zelda. She found herself under the spotlight.  
"Now, MISSY, I have some questions for YOU."  
"Okay.."  
"Hmmmm.." Marth thought. "WHAT'S 2+2!?"  
"Four, DUH!"  
"Oh, I was just making sure." Marth said as he wrote that down on his math homework. "Okay then, WHAT WAS THE NAME OF THE FIRST PRESIDENT OF THE U.S.A!?"  
Zelda sighed. "George Washington."  
"Oh, thank you again. I mean, correct..." Marth said as he wrote that down on his history homework. "Fine, then, WHO DISCOVERED THE AMERICAS!?"  
Zelda sighed. Then, she thought Wait....he used me....FOR KNOWLEDGE!! Hmmm.... Zelda grew an evil grin. "Benjamin Franklin," she said, pronouncing it as "Benhameen" Franklin.  
"Right.." Marth said writing that down on his social studies homework. "Okay, now for the REAL stuff!"  
"Okay..."  
"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!?"  
"Uhhh...no?" Roy suddenly popped out from behind the file cabinet. He coughed and all the lights went back on. Marth quickly ran out of the room and Roy yelled to him. "YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN!"  
Zelda grew a confused look on her face as she sat in the chair. Roy hadn't noticed Zelda, he was too infuriated.  
"Uhhh...."  
"Oh, hi Zelda." Roy smiled at her.  
"Okay....so, Marth destroyed your computer?"  
Roy gritted his teeth. "Yes."  
"I see." Zelda saw a tear rolling down his cheek. She hugged him. "It'll be okay, we can fix it." Roy hugged back and grinned. He WAS sad about his computer, but he kind of made that tear so he could feel the wonderful comfort of Zelda's hugs.  
"Yeah, we can." He let go of Zelda and smiled. They stared into each other's eyes. Zelda suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. Roy did too. They both paid it no mind.  
"Now, let's forget about that dumb old computer..."  
"WHAT!?!"  
"Nothing, anyway, let's forget the computer and fix that hair of yours."  
"Okay." They smiled at each other again and stared again. Zelda snapped out of it.  
"Okay, let's go!"  
"Right."  
And so they went into the bathroom to dye his hair. 


	5. Chapter IV

CHAPTER IV:  
  
"Now, what color were you thinking of, red again, blue, purple, PINK!?"  
"Uh...red again please?"  
"Awwwww, you're no fun. Oh well, I can understand." Zelda got the dye. "You ready?"  
"Yeah..."  
Zelda got him a chair, and tilted his head into the sink. She began to dye Roy's hair back to normal. She finally got the dye all in his hair. Roy had to just sit there for an hour without him complaining, which was sort of impossible. In the meantime, they just talked, which made their bond stronger. An hour later, Roy complained.  
"MY NECK HURTS!!!"  
"Fine, hold on, let me wash your hair."  
Zelda got out the shampoo and water, and conditioner, yahdi yahdi yahda. Roy enjoyed the feeling of Zelda's fingers running through his hair, and she enjoyed washing his hair for some reason...Okay...  
She suddenly took the water squirter from the sink, and squirted Roy in the face.  
"Zelda!" he said, spitting the water out of his mouth.  
"Sorry Roy, couldn't resist," she said as she laughed. He grabbed it from her hand, and squirted her back.  
"Aah!!" she squealed as she got up and backed away from the water.  
"DIE!! DIE!!!" Roy yelled jokingly. He put his thumb over the nozzle, making the aim of the water squirt farther, and it hit Zelda square in her face.  
"ROY!!!" she yelled. Zelda quickly grabbed a bucket that was in the bathroom, holding water from a leak in the shower nozzle, and dumped it over Roy's head.  
"There, now your hair is rinsed," she said as she grabbed the nozzle of the sink from him. Roy frowned, and laughed. He wiped the water from his face, and Zelda got him a towel for his hair.  
"It should be dry in about 2o minutes or so," she said to him, wrapping the towel around his hair.  
"Why do I have to look like a girl in this thing?" Roy asked her, frowning at the sight of his hair wrapped in a towel in the mirror.  
"Not my fault. And plus, you don't look like a girl, you look like a towel head," she said. Roy gave her a "So what?" look. She continued. "Meaning, you look like a member of the Taliban."  
"Oh," he said to himself. They exited the bathroom, and Link was there in her room. He looked curiously at the soaked couple.  
"What was all the commotion about?" he asked, jealously.  
"I was dying Roy's hair back to normal."  
"Oh," he said, relieved. "Why are you all wet?"  
"We had a water fight," Roy said.  
"That explains everything," Zelda said. Link gave her an awkward look.  
"Anyway, I'm taking Young Link to 8 Banners today. I was wondering if you would like to come," he asked.  
"Um, no thanks, I'm kind of tired. I'll go with you somewhere next time, okay?" Zelda said. She wasn't really tired, just wanted to stay with Roy. Link gave her a disappointed look.  
"All right, then. See you guys later!" Link said, leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Zelda and Roy looked at each other, and burst out laughing about Roy's hair and the water fight they had. They sat on the bottom bunk of their bunk bed, which was Roy's bed. Roy thought to himself. Okay, Roy, I think you should declare it official now: You're in love with Zelda. She's so beautiful...so elegant.....SO FREAKIN' HOT!!! MOTHER OF LOVE, HOLD ME BACK!!!  
"Roy, are you okay?" she asked him, noticing him ripping the towel off of his head in excitement and urge.  
"Uh, yeah. I just don't like this towel. Heh heh..." he answered, lying. Zelda thought to herself. Zelda, what are you going to do? You really like Link, but you REALLY like Roy too! What are you going to do?! He's so handsome...So swift...SO FREAKIN' HOT!! FATHER OF LOVE, HOLD ME BACK!!! she thought as she kicked off her shoes, which hit the television.  
"Zelda, are you okay?"  
"Um, yeah...My feet were just getting hot..."  
Well you're hot!!! Roy thought to her. Then he thought to himself. Roy, you're hot too! She likes muscular guys!! Take off your shirt!!!  
Roy wasn't going to go that far though. Zelda became nervous, sat up, and got another towel for Roy's head.  
"Roy, keep it on this time, it will help it dry faster."  
"How long?"  
"About 1o minutes."  
"Okay. Thanks."  
Zelda left the room. Roy thought his chances of getting Zelda hooked on him were very slim. He sighed, and Marth came back into the room.  
"Uh, Roy? Are you still mad at me?"  
"No, and I didn't really mean it when I said I hated you."  
"Well, that's a relief..."  
Roy didn't answer. Marth spoke in an Arabian voice.  
"Roy, why do you look like a Towel-Head?"  
"Zelda dyed my hair."  
"Now I think I know why you are in such a glum mood right now...You're in love with Zelda, aren't you?"  
Roy looked up at him slowly, no real expression on his face.  
"Yeah, I've fallen for her," he sighed. Marth counted to himself, getting rid of his Arabian voice.  
"1, 2, 3...That's THREE guys fallen for her!" he said. "I guess she just attracts swordsmen... I'll leave her to you and Link though, 'cause you guys actually LOVE her. I just thinks she's FREAKIN' HOT!!! WOOHOO, HOLD ME BACK!!!" Marth yelled, and started to break-dance. Roy looked at him, with pity.  
"Marth, are you all right?"  
"No, and I never will be...."  
"Riiight. Where did you learn to break dance? Can you teach me?"  
"Okay, but later."  
Marth exited the room, making a peace sign with his fingers and teethily smiling with his eyes closed. He found Zelda sitting right next to the door.  
"AAH!" he yelled. "Zelda, did you hear anything?"  
"No, not at all..." she lied.  
"Oh, okay," he said, and continued down the hallway, doing handsprings. He's obviously happy...Or else just high, she thought. She entered her room again, to feed the fish that were swimming in the water- filled, clear plastic bed-posts. The fish were able to swim through the posts of the bunks, and through the sides of the bunks, too. Zelda climbed up to her bed, opened a lid of each of the bed posts, and put some fish food in each. She couldn't stop thinking about Roy, and Roy couldn't stop thinking about her. Zelda was thinking, Nayru, I like him so much! But Din, what am I going to do about Link? Oh Farore, you've got to help me! You know all my secrets! And what if Roy doesn't like me? That would be ruining my relationship with Link and Roy for nothing, and all I would have left is Marth! Zelda shivered at the thought. But I heard Roy say that he loved me! But what if he was just messing around with Marth's head to make him jealous? After all, I am his best friend. Oh, I don't know what to do!!! She paused her thinking as she saw each fish being in a couple. And then she saw a couple of a pink and purple girl fish and a red boy fish. That made her even more sad and helpless. She flopped down on her bed and sighed. Suddenly, her phone rang. Roy answered it.  
"You have reached Roy and Zelda's room, this is Roy speaking, how may I help you on this wonderful yet so sad day?" he said jokingly. It was Link. He was calling Zelda from 8 Banners.  
"Hey Roy, is Zelda there?"  
"Yeah, hold on. Zelda, phone call," he said to her, handing her the portable phone. Zelda took it obliviously.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Hey babe! How ya doin'?" Link asked her.  
"Hey! I'm fine, are you and Young Link having fun at 8 Banners?"  
"Yeah, except it's kind of empty without you." Link said. Zelda thought again. Din, he's so sweet! But Roy is too! HELP ME SOMEONE!!!  
"Aw, that's so sweet!" she said. She could hear Young Link pretending to puke in the background. "I miss you."  
"I miss you too."  
"Is Young Link giving you too much trouble?"  
"No, he's just fine, but also very excited."  
"I thought he would. Were you just calling to say hi?"  
"Yeah, and to talk to you. What's going on over there?"  
"Nothing much, except Marth is acting really crazy. He was doing handsprings down the hallway...Kinda disturbing."  
"I would say so," Link said, laughing. Zelda laughed too. Then Zelda heard REAL puking in the background. "YOUNG LINK, I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT THAT DOUBLE BEEF BURRITO!!! Um, Zelda, I need to go soon though, Young Link is getting a little, well, ya know..."  
"All right then. I hope you enjoy the rest of your time."  
"So do I."  
Zelda paused before she spoke.  
"I love you," she said to him for the first time. This made Roy arch an eyebrow, and sick to his stomach.  
"I love you too," Link replied. "Bye."  
"Bye."  
Zelda pressed the "off" button on the phone. "Can you hang this up please?" she asked Roy. She didn't feel like getting down off of her bed. Roy took the phone reluctantly, and hung it up. He thought.  
Well, this is just great. Zelda doesn't love me, she loves Link. Now there is no chance. What am I to do? What SHOULD I do? There IS nothing to do! Except wait for a change in something, except I don't know what. Roy sighed.  
"When are we going to fix your computer?" Zelda asked him, leaning over the side of her bunk.  
"I don't know. I'll fix it by myself," he said. Zelda gave him a sad look, and stuck out her bottom lip.  
"But I wanted to help!" she said in a baby voice. She then smiled at him. But he didn't smile back. "What's wrong?" she asked him. He sighed.  
"Nothing. When can I take this towel off?"  
"Its probably fine by now, you can just let it air-dry."  
Roy took off the towel, and rubbed his hair everywhere with it to dry it more. He took the towel in his hand and tossed it onto the bathroom floor.  
"It looks back to normal to me," Zelda said, proud of herself. Roy smiled up at her.  
"Thank you, Zelda."  
"You're welcome. Are you sure you can fix your computer by yourself?"  
"Yeah. I should go fix it now," Roy said. He gathered up all the computer parts as well as he could.  
"Need any help?" Zelda asked him. He shook his head, and got all the parts successfully, and carried them down to an in-ground workroom in the bottom of the center. Zelda sighed as she lay down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, and then the fish that swam through her bedposts. She buried her head in her pillow.  
I want to talk to Link again...Or else Roy...Maybe even Marth! What is WRONG with me?!  
Maybe I'm just attracted to swordsmen...  
Zelda then wondered again. How did Marth learn all those handsprings? 


	6. Chapter V

BOOYAH ALL!!! Well I hope you all are enjoying it so far...Note, we still do not own any of these characters *sniffle* MAAAAAAAAAAARTH  
  


* * *

  
CHAPTER V:  
  
"WHEE!!!" Roy was spinning on a chair down in the workroom. He then got up, and looked for a screwdriver as he fixed his computer. All of the parts were laid out across the table, and he wondered what he should fix first.  
"Screen...Keyboard...Frame...Mouse...Uh..."  
Then Marth walked in.  
"Need any help?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I can do it by myself if you want me to," he offered. Roy thought about this.  
"Um, okay, sure. I'll be getting something to eat."  
"Okay then," Marth said as Roy left the workroom. Marth fixed Roy's computer in only 5 minutes. After about a half-hour of waiting in the room, Roy finally came back, seeing his computer, which looked brand new.  
"WHOA...Where did you learn to do that?" Roy asked him.  
"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. But anyway, that's to say I'm sorry for destroying the thing. I added a couple new fixtures!"  
"What did you add?"  
"I added a Microsoft Word, a way to hook up your Game Cube to it so you can play SSBM on the computer, and for your little Parental Unit thing you're able to see what the child looks like at different ages, not just as a baby."  
"COOL!!!" Roy shouted as he jumped up and down. "Can you help me carry this thing back upstairs?"  
"Yeah."  
So much for that part of the story...But anyway, they carried the computer upstairs to Roy's room. Zelda heard the door bang open, disturbing her sleep. "Unh..." she groaned, as she turned over off her back and looked over the side of her bed.  
"How'd you guys fix that so easily?" she asked, yawning.  
"I didn't, Marth did!" Roy said. He realized his mistake.  
"So, you let Marth help you, but not me?" Zelda asked, arching her eyebrow.  
"Uh..." Roy couldn't get any words out. Marth decided that he should leave now.  
"Okay, I have a history class to go to... I have a test. See you guys later..." Marth ran out of the room to his history class. Zelda giggled, knowing that he would probably fail.  
"What's all the giggling about?" Roy asked her.  
"Don't you remember when Marth was asking me all of those school questions?"  
"Oh yeah. Never mind."  
"So why didn't you let me help fix your computer?"  
"'Cause Marth could do it faster!"  
"Uh-huh, whatever. I'm going back to sleep. Good night or whatever time of day it is," she said as she rolled over on to her back again and fell asleep.  
SLEEPING BEAUTY!!! Roy thought. He left the room to not disturb her.  
  
MEANWHILE AGAIN...  
  
"Now class, if you fail this test, your chances of staying in the CIA training course will become very slim," Marth's teacher said. Marth gulped. He continued, "This test is on History and such and crap and spoot..." Two hours later the teacher finished talking. "Now, be—"  
The bell rang, and everyone there (Sheida, Marth, Kage, Dove, Shizen, Aijou, Chikara, Shousan, Amy, and other made up and not made up names) ran out of the class room. Marth let out a sigh of relief as he walked to his next class. He sighed again, knowing that all of the girls in his class were taken (Kage is with Dove, Aijou is with Chikara), and he knew he couldn't get Zelda. Oh well...WAIT!! Sheida and Amy are free... he thought.  
Zelda was having a very weird dream. Roy, Marth, and Link were there, and they were all battling against each other. She was there watching, and this black cloud of something that she didn't know what was, came out of nowhere. Link and Roy ran, but Marth stayed there. The black cloud formed into a person, and Marth whipped out a gun from nowhere. Then Zelda saw his physical education teacher lecturing him about something. Marth shot at the black cloud person, but nothing happened. Then the cloud ran towards Zelda, and she kind of absorbed it or something. Zelda woke up, very startled.  
"That was weird," she muttered to herself. She was now afraid that Marth had a gun somewhere.  
"Hey Zelda. You're finally awake again," Roy said to her as he walked in. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, just a weird dream," she said. "Very, weird."  
"Okay then. You won't believe what I just saw."  
"What?"  
"Peach and Ganondorf."  
"What were they doing?"  
"You wouldn't believe it if I told you..."  
"What?!"  
"Okay, okay, they were kissing."  
Zelda burst out laughing. So did Roy. Both of them were thinking of Peach and Ganondorf, but also thinking, I wish the both of US had that tight of a relationship...  
The phone rang again, and Roy picked it up, and said his usual greeting.  
"You have reached Roy and Zelda's room, this is Roy speaking, how may I help you on this wonderful yet so sad day?" he said. Zelda laughed.  
"It's Link again. Is Zelda there?"  
"Yes she is, sir, please hold," he said in an operator's kind of voice. Zelda laughed even harder as Roy handed her the phone.  
"Hello?" she asked, still giggling a bit.  
"Hey Zelda!"  
"Hey Link! What's up?"  
"Nothing, just that Young Link and I are coming home. Do you need anything on the way?"  
"No thank you."  
"Okay, just making sure. I'll see you in a while, okay?"  
"Okay. Bye!" Zelda said as she handed the phone back to Roy. Link was still on the other end, too busy getting Young Link to settle down to hang up. Roy talked again.  
"Thank you for calling Roy and Zelda's room. Have a nice day sir and please call us again any time you would like. Goodbye now!"  
"Goodbye Roy," Link sighed. He hung up, and so did Roy.  
"That should be your job," Zelda said to him.  
"What?"  
"An operator!"  
"Uh, no."  
Then Marth came barging in. Well not really...  
"Marth, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm depressed."  
"Again? You were just depressed in that other fanfic! YOU CAN'T GO KILLING YOURSELF YOU KNOW!!! I LOVED YOU IN THAT OTHER FANFIC!! I HATE THAT WRITER!!! Okay, I am calm...You can't go killing yourself!" Zelda yelled.  
"Why not? Although I've already tried...I was just in a sauna for like two hours, dehydrating myself, but ANYWAY..."  
"Why are you depressed?"  
" 'Cause I know I can't have anyone I like!"  
"What about Malon?"  
Then Marth thought.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," he was saying to himself.  
"Marth, who exactly are you thanking?" Zelda asked.  
"You. And my teacher for droning on and on and on today so we didn't have any time to take the test!"  
"Oh..." Roy said.  
"DARN IT!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FAIL!!!"  
"Um..."  
"Anyway, is there any real reason you came here?"  
"Yeah! Now there is!"  
All of them paused.  
"Well?"  
"Oh yeah, um, could you invite over Malon to the training center?" Marth asked hopefully. Zelda looked at him, an awkward expression printed on her face. Roy looked at her, and saw on her forehead, it read, "An Awkward Expression," that soon disappeared. Zelda smiled evilly.  
"Why don't you just call her yourself?"  
"BECAUSE I CAN'T!"  
"Why?"  
"Um...BECAUSE I CAN'T!"  
"WHY!?!?!??!??!?!" Roy shouted.  
"All right, because I do have a crush on her and I don't want anyone else to find out!!!"  
Zelda sighed. "Sooner or later, Marth, everyone's going to find out."  
"So? Just now is too early!"  
"Fine, I'll call her up. Unless Roy wants to!" Zelda winked at Roy, and Roy winked back.  
"Sure, okaaay," Roy said, a mischievous look on his face as he picked up the phone.  
"NO!!!!!" Marth yelled, grabbing the phone from his hands. "EITHER I CALL HER OR ZELDA, BUT NOT ANOTHER GUY 'CAUSE THEN SHE'LL THINK THAT YOU LIKE HER AND YOU DON'T AND THEN THERE WOULD BE NO HOPE LEFT FOR ME!!!"  
"That was the point," Zelda said quietly to herself, giggling. Marth left the room with their phone.  
"Um, Marth? Marth?! WE NEED OUR PHONE BACK!!!"  
"COME AND CATCH ME!!!"  
Roy ran down the hallway, Zelda quickly following behind, until she turned into another room. She stayed in there for a couple of minutes, as Marth sprinted down the hallway, making very sharp turns. Zelda then followed, and got to Roy, staying at his sprinting pace. She and Roy almost couldn't keep up with Marth, but luckily they were able to. Then Marth reached the stairs, which he couldn't really run down fast, and stopped in hesitation. But Zelda and Roy could run down those stairs, and if Marth stopped there too long, they would get the phone from him. Marth looked back at his running opponents, getting nearer and nearer every second. Marth looked down over the railing of the two staircases, down at the floor below. No one was there, unfortunately, so he could do something, startling no one except Roy and Zelda. They got nearer and nearer, and were about two feet away, when Marth jumped off of the small balcony/bridge/thing at the top of the room.  
"MARTH!!!" Roy and Zelda yelled to him in unison. Marth had grabbed onto the edge of the balcony thingy, and had clung to it, and on the other side (the bridge is only, like, 4 feet wide) used his heels to stop him from hanging, so he was flat on the bottom of it, facing the ground, kinda like Spiderman or something. Zelda and Roy couldn't see Marth anywhere.  
"Where'd he go?" Zelda asked him. Roy shrugged. Both of them heard a small thud from below. They looked over the bridge, far enough to see below it, almost, and there was Marth, standing, and smirking. He had fell swiftly on his own two feet.  
"Now can I use your phone?" Marth yelled up to the wide-eyed, gaping couple above him. Then Roy noticed someone standing by the two front doors. So did Zelda, and she smirked in triumph.  
"I don't think you need to anymore, Marth," she said, as she pointed to Malon who was standing by the doorway, gaping at Marth. She had seen the whole thing, Marth coming out from behind a wall to the stairs, Zelda and Roy following, then Marth jumping, clinging, falling, asking...  
Turning around, noticing Malon by the door, and blushing. 


	7. Chapter VI

CHAPTER VI:  
  
Zelda thought. I'm SO evil...Heeheehee...  
"Where'd she come from?" Roy asked Zelda quietly.  
Zelda whispered in his ear, "When you were chasing Marth, I went into Peach's room and used her phone to call Malon, and I invited her over. She got here pretty quickly from the hotel that she's staying at for a while until she returns to Hyrule."  
"GO YOU!" Roy yelled, holding up a hand. They gave each other high- fives.  
"Hey Zelda!" Malon called up to her, regaining her normal expression and feeling. It seemed as if she had forgotten about Marth's running, jumping, so on.  
"Hey Malon! I need to show you around!" she said, and thought. Link, get here soon! I need to get Marth a girlfriend SO HE WILL GET AWAY FROM ME!!!  
Zelda's prayers were answered as Link and Young Link came through the doorway.  
"Hey Malon!" Link said to her, smiling. Young Link hid behind Link. "Its amazing how shy I was at a younger age..." Link said. Malon giggled. Link and Young Link walked up the stairs. Zelda smiled at him, and they hugged and stuff and ookay...Anyway, Zelda's plans were interrupted.  
"Sorry, Malon, um, do you mind if I stay with Link at all for a little while?" she asked.  
"No, not at all!" Malon yelled up to her. "I can take a look around for myself."  
"Marth might like to help you," Zelda said. Marth looked up to her, a shocked expression. He thought. Nononononononononononono...!!! ZELDA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!  
"Is that okay with you, Malon? Marth?" Zelda asked. Marth and Malon looked at each other, weird expressions on their faces. Both of them blushed.  
"Um, sure, Zelda, okay," Marth said, as he threw the phone nervously way up to the ceiling, tossing it to Roy, who hastily caught it. "Heh, heh, heh..."  
"Great!! See you guys later!!!" Zelda said as she walked with Link into her room to hang out.  
"Hey! What about me?!" Young Link asked.  
"Stick with Ness," Roy said, walking to his room. Young Link sighed, and went to go play with Ness.  
Link and Zelda were spying on Ganondorf and Peach outside, who were sitting on a bench, kissing again.  
"Aw, that's so cute!" Zelda said sarcastically, giggling. Link laughed. Then they noticed two other people outside, who were far out looking at the other side of the building, so they could not see them clearly. One, a man, was giving the other, a woman, a tour.  
"That's Marth and Malon! Hey Zelda, do you have any binoculars?" Link asked her. Zelda nodded, walked over to her dresser, opened a drawer, and got a pair of binoculars. Link took them from her gratefully, and used them.  
Through the binoculars, he saw Marth and Malon, talking and laughing. They were obviously enjoying their time.  
"You have to see this," Link said to Zelda, handing her the binoculars. She looked through them, smiled, and laughed. She thought, YES! THANK YOU THREE GODDESSES!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!  
"Aw, that's so cute!" Zelda said, laughing even more. Then she saw Marth putting his arm around Malon's shoulders, and Malon laughed even more, and smiled at him.  
"LINK!! LINK!! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Zelda said excitedly. She handed Link back the binoculars.  
"OH MY THREE GODDESSES!! MISSION COMPLETE!!!" Link yelled. They gave each other high-fives.  
"Wait, they're not exactly in love yet, I think," Zelda said. Link looked to the ceiling with his eyes.  
"They could be," he said, smiling. Zelda took the binoculars again, and saw both of them walking through the door, saying, "Hyrule Temple."  
"Now they're going into Hyrule Temple," Zelda said.  
"Pooey, we can't spy on them anymore."  
"Oh well. Let's get something to eat, I'm starving."  
"Okay."  
Then both of them walked down to the small restaurant in the center.  
  
Marth was showing Malon Hyrule Temple.  
"Whoa, I never knew that THIS was in Hyrule!" Malon exclaimed, wide- eyed.  
"It is, somewhere," Marth said. "It's not like I would know or anything, though. You're the one who lives there."  
They were on the highest platform, all the way to the right of the stage. They looked over into it.  
"Marth, how do we get down from here?"  
"Jump!"  
"Uh, jump? I know you can jump from this kind of height, but I'm," Malon began, "I'm not that athletic..."  
"You're light, though, so you won't hurt yourself!"  
"Really?"  
"It works for me," Marth said. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
  
"Do you want to go first?" she asked him.  
"I don't know, you can," he said.  
"Can we go at the same time? I'm still not exactly sure if you're right or not..."  
"Sure, Malon. Trust me, you're not going to hurt yourself. If you're still unsure, there are some of Peach's red and white parasols over there." He pointed to a sign that said, "PARASOLS" and a downward arrow, pointing to some umbrellas.  
"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Malon said, getting a parasol.  
"I don't know, I just think it's more fun to jump," he said. "NOW do you want to go first?"  
"Okay!"  
Malon opened her parasol, and jumped down from the platform, floating down with her parasol safely to the bottom. Marth jumped off the platform speedily, and also landed safely onto the ground.  
"Can you do that in every stage?" Malon asked.  
"Sure. Just don't go down too far off of it," Marth said, pointing down to the clouds below as an example.  
"What happens if you do?" Malon asked.  
"Want me to show you?"  
"Um, okay, I guess."  
"Okay then."  
Marth ran to the edge of the platform, waved goodbye to Malon, and jumped off into the sky below.  
"MARTH!" Malon said, running to the edge as a big beam of light from what seemed like an explosion came from below. The stage rumbled. She looked below in worry. "Marth!!!"  
"Did you miss me?"  
Malon turned around to find Marth standing on a small, grey, hovering platform, a white light surrounding him. He jumped from it down onto the ground below. He blinked from a ghostly white to normal a couple of times, and then the blinking stopped. He smiled, and Malon gave him an angry look, and sighed.  
"Why did you have to do that?"  
"You asked me to!"  
"I didn't know it was going to mean you...um...dying? I don't know, but anyway...Why shouldn't I go down there if I would just return?"  
"It kind of stings when you crash and explode..."  
"Oh."  
Suddenly, an even sharper wind than there already was in the stage blew fiercely at the two.  
"Marth, does this usually happen?" Malon asked, sheilding her eyes from the wind.  
"No, not that I know of," Marth said, puzzled. He took a step forward, and saw where the wind was coming from. A small, black misty cloud appeared from nowhere, and took the shape of a human.  
"Malon, stay back," Marth said to her. Malon walked back, under the platform. The cloud's features turned from dark and misty to normal human features, into a man with a gun. He was bald, with a brown mustache and goatee. He stood there in his black leather jacket and other black leather articles of clothing as he smiled evilly at Marth and Malon.  
"Who are you?!" Marth yelled to him. The man just snickered, as red glowed in his eyes.  
"Marth...What is it?" Malon asked, fear growing in her eyes. Marth didn't answer as he stood there in front of her, protecting her from whatever that man was. He's a demon...Marth thought to himself as the man, or demon, held up his gun, pointing it at Marth's head. Malon noticed the gun.  
"Marth, get out of there!" she whispered loudly to him. Marth didn't move, knowing that if he did, the demon would shoot him in an instant, along with Malon right after him. Fortunately, Marth thought, I have my sword.  
"You and the others will never survive under the conditions of my master. He is coming," the demon said, in a hissy kind of voice, as if he was a snake. He pulled the trigger, and Malon gasped. Marth was prepared, though, as the bullet came towards his head. Marth unsheathed his sword, and put it in front of his head, and swung it so it made the bullet ricochet back into the demon's head.  
The demon fell to the ground, and Marth sighed in relief.  
"I think that's it for him," Marth said to Malon, looking back. Malon wasn't looking back at him though, but at the demon, who was swirling, once again taking his previous form as a black mist. The mist flew quickly to the pillar that was holding up the platform above Malon.  
"Malon! Move!" Marth yelled to her. But it was too late, the pillar was already falling, along with the small brick platform. Marth ran towards her, and jumped, pushing her out of the way of the falling pillar and platform, saving her life.  
Malon closed her eyes in fear as she fell onto the brick, landing on her side. She heard the falling of the pillar onto the stone, crushing some of the brick beneath it, and following she heard the collapsing of the platform, and its breaking. She could feel the dust of the fallen ruins beside her, tickling her face. Malon opened her eyes and could see the black mist flying away into the clouds, into the distance, soon disappearing. Tears filled her eyes as she slowly got up painfully from her fall. She turned around quickly, and could hazily see through the dust the fallen platform beside her, only a pile of rubble now. She couldn't see any of Marth.  
"Marth!" she screamed as she ran towards the fallen pieces of the temple. She quickly removed the broken platform, piece by piece, off of the pillar. She coughed as the dust moved up her mouth. She dug away the crushed bricks, and she couldn't stand the terrible view that she saw.  
  
*****We're so evil..... 


	8. Chapter VII

***MUAHAHAHA!!! We're so evil!!! Okay read more before I kick your---*hit in head with brick*  
  
CHAPTER VII:  
  
Link and Zelda had quit spying, and were lying on a fold-out couch on their sides in the fighters' lounge, Link on the left side of the bed/couch, Zelda on the right side. The couch was folded out into a bed. They were watching the end of the cartoon Disney movie Hercules, where a pillar had just fell on Meg.  
"Do you think that a pillar would ever fall on someone in real life?" Zelda asked. Link answered doubtfully.  
"WOOHOO! GO LINK, GO! ROCK ON WITH YA BAD SELF!" Captain Falcon yelled to Link, whistling and cheering as he walked into the room, seeing Zelda and Link sitting in the same bed. Both of them gave him an awkward look. He continued. "Um, I think I'll leave it at that, but anyway, there was a crash in Hyrule Temple, and all we know is that Marth and Malon were in there at the time. I thought you would like to know," he said. "I'll leave you two alone now." He winked at them as he rushed out of the room to inform more people. Link and Zelda looked at each other, and Link jumped off the bed, taking Zelda's hand in his. Zelda jumped off, too, and the both of them ran down towards the Hyrule Temple stage.  
  
Malon saw the broken pillar, lying across Marth's torso. She kneeled down beside him in fright for him as she removed more ruins from his arms and chest. Whether he was unconscious or dead, she didn't know. With difficulty, she removed the broken section of the column from his torso. Tears silently came from her eyes as she checked his pulse. His heart wasn't beating, nor was he breathing.  
Link and Zelda quickly came in. Malon noticed them.  
"SOMEONE CALL 911 NOW!!!" she yelled. Link ran back out of the stage, and went to get his phone. Zelda was still watching from above, tears forming in her eyes. Three goddesses, I know I wanted Marth to get away from me, but not this way!  
"No! You've got to be alive!" Malon sobbed to Marth. She already knew that he wasn't. There was nothing she could do now for him, except for one thing.  
"Thank you...for saving me."  
Medics jumped down from the top platform that Zelda was looking down from. They pulled Malon back from Marth, and Malon went quietly, but reluctantly with them.  
Zelda was still watching from above when Link walked back into the stage. A small tear trickled down her face. She turned around and faced Link, a sorry look on her face. Link looked at her.  
"He didn't make it, did he?" Link asked worriedly. Zelda shook her head, and began to cry. Link took her in his arms and hugged her, as she hugged him back. Link's eyes also began to fill with tears. Marth was a very good friend of his, obviously. Samus came in, and showed them her badge.  
"FBI—"  
"Samus, we already know who you are," Link said. Samus peered through her visor harder.  
"Sorry, Link and Zelda, couldn't recognize you. I can't see anything through this helmet."  
"Why don't you just take it off?"  
"Um...no. I need you two to move, please." Link and Zelda moved out of the way as Samus jumped down to ask Malon a few questions.  
"I'm so sorry," Link said to Zelda, kissing her forehead. "How do Marth and Malon and the medics get up from down there if they can't reach the door?"  
Zelda thought of something.  
  
AN HOUR LATER...  
  
Zelda and Samus had finished throwing the medics and Malon back up there with their magic and grappling equipment. Zelda held Marth's hand, and did Farore's Wind, warping him up back to the higher platform. The medics took him on a stretcher to a hospital to get him cleaned up.  
It was the next day when a meeting was held. Samus explained to the head of the center what Malon had said happened. They had not discussed it with anyone else. Samus invited Malon to come to the meeting, for she was important in this discussion, since she was the only living witness of what happened. She sadly accepted the invitation.  
"All SSBM fighters and staff and anyone else who was at the incident yesterday, please report to the theater room for an assembly immediately," Samus said over the intercom. Zelda walked with Link and Malon to the theater room, and Link and Zelda tried to comfort their friend in all the ways they could.  
"Come on, Malon, he's in a better place now," Link said.  
"Yeah, you'll see him again. You can't be sulking over him for the rest of your life, now can you?" Zelda added. Malon didn't reply, but just looked at her feet as she walked.  
"Cheer up, Malon. You hardly knew each other," Link said. He hugged her as she wept a little. "I'm sorry, Malon," Link said. "I didn't mean anything against your relationship or anything." Zelda said the same thing as Link and Malon stopped their embrace.  
"It's not that, it's just that he died to save me. If I hadn't been there, he wouldn't be dead right now." Link and Zelda looked at her, confused.  
"What?" Zelda asked. Malon didn't have time to answer as they had reached the theater room.  
"You'll find out," Malon said. They took seats in the back of the theater. Captain Falcon, Samus, Kirby, Jigglypuff, and all of the other fighters were sitting down in seats below them. All of the stage builders, restaurant workers, janitors, medics, and other staff of the center were in there too to be warned. Everyone was talking and gossiping about what happened the day before. Then everyone noticed the Master Hand walking, or floating, up onto the stage. Everyone quieted as he spoke.  
"I think all of you are aware of the event that took place in Hyrule Temple yesterday. If anyone is unaware, please raise your hand now." Everyone except Malon, Link, Zelda, Samus, and the medics raised their hand. The Master Hand continued. "Okay, maybe I was wrong. No one has seen Marth today, have they?"  
There was a lot of whispering around the room.  
"I haven't seen Marth today!" a lot of voices said. The Master Hand continued once again.  
"I am sad to say, that at 1 o'clock yesterday afternoon, a pillar collapsed in Hyrule Temple..." The Master Hand hesitated to go on. "Um, killing Marth."  
There was a great, shocked, sad and misunderstanding uproar from the rest of the staff and fighters.  
"YOU'RE LYING!! MARTH COULDN'T HAVE DIED!!!","HE CAN'T BE DEAD, HE JUST CAN'T BE!!!", "YOU'RE LYING, OLD HAND, YOU'RE LYING!!!" many people shouted up to the hand. The Master Hand put out his hand, or himself, out to hush them. After some minutes, everyone was quiet and gave The Master Hand their full attention.  
"I am not lying, fellow Smashers and Staff. Marth has been killed. Samus, our local FBI agent, has asked an eye-witness of the event who wishes to remain 'Anonymous'. Samus, please raise your hand." Samus raised her hand. "We would like to thank Samus for her work. Anyway, the eye- witness has told us that Marth was giving her a tour of the center, and they went to Hyrule Temple. When he was showing it to her, apparently, (please don't be startled by this, it has been happening in other places), a black mist had came to the Hyrule Temple stage, and took the form of a demon. The demon knocked a pillar from the bottom right platform of the stage, causing the platform and pillar to collapse. Marth saved the eye- witness by pushing her out of the way from the falling pillar and platform, which then killed him instead of the eye-witness. The demon then resumed the form of a mist, and flew away, right before Link and Zelda and the medics came in.  
"We honor Marth today for his bravery, and we will have a very meaningful funeral for him in a week, on Thursday, June 27th. I invite everyone to come to show their appreciation for the former prince of Altea."  
Malon thought, and was ashamed of herself. Marth? A prince? What a fool I am to fall in love with a prince! I am a mere ranch-owner! He wasn't!  
"The Hyrule Temple stage will be closed for repair and further evidence. Until after then, you cannot enter the stage. If there are any questions, ask them now."  
"Can I have a cup of coffee?" a waiter asked.  
"YOU'RE FIRED!!!" The Master Hand yelled. The waiter gave him an angry look, and left.  
"Ookay," Zelda whispered to Link. "Wanna go finish Hercules now?"  
"Okay!"  
Link and Zelda left. Once again Captain Falcon cheered.  
"GO GO GO!! ROCK ON WITH YA BAD SELF!!!" Samus nudged him hard in the ribs. "Ow..."  
"Do you have any recommendations for our safety?" someone asked.  
"Stay away from the stages, and try to keep indoors as much as you can."  
"Thank you!" the person said, leaving.  
The meeting was over, and everyone soon exited from the theater room. Roy talked to Peach.  
"Do you know where Zelda and Link are?" he asked her.  
"I think they went to go finish Hercules."  
"Okay, thanks."  
Roy rushed up to the lounge, and the door was closed. He could hear voices from inside the room.  
"Link, get off me!"  
"Come on, kiss me, Zelda!"  
"No!"  
"Come on, we've got to take this relationship further!!!"  
"I don't want to!"  
"We're ready, Zelda, come on!"  
"You might be ready, but I'm not!!!"  
Roy then heard some struggling from inside of the room. Roy sighed, and left.  
Poor Zelda... he thought. She's got to break up with him!!! Why can't she just go out with me?! I would never treat her that way, although she is FREAKIN' HOT, I'm not that pushy!  
Roy heard a slap from the room, and a slam of the door behind him, and out came Zelda, her diadem messed up, and her dress wrinkled. She straightened her dress and diadem as small tears formed in her eyes. Roy turned around, and saw her. She looked up to him, and heard Link's voice from inside the room.  
"Fine then! Be that way you...you...YOU GIRL!! I DON'T NEED YOU! WE'RE OVER!!!" They then heard a punch on the wall. Zelda and Roy winced at the sound. Roy started to walk towards the door.  
"Roy, don't!" Zelda yelled at him, weeping. Roy didn't listen to her, and slammed open the door.  
"Roy, what are YOU DOING!?!?!" Link yelled as he was held up by his collar.  
"YOU KNOW THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT ZELDA!!! SHE RULES OVER YOU!!! SHE'S THE PRINCESS!!! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYONE LIKE HER!!!" he yelled at him, fury in his eyes. He glared at Link, who glared back.  
"What do YOU know?!" Link asked him furiously. Roy threw a punch at him, and it hit him right in the side of the face. A bruise flushed Link's cheek, and he rubbed it in pain. He glared at Roy, teeth gritted. Link punched Roy back, and his knuckles hit his lip harshly, causing it to bleed. Roy wiped the blood away from his lip and chin with the back of his hand. Roy and Link were getting into a huge brawl.  
Zelda flew out the door to watch. She stifled a gasp. "Roy! Link!"  
They ignored her. She froze with terror as Link aimed a powerful kick at Roy's head. But Roy was as good as a ghost...of Marth, that is. He hit the ground, sweeping Link off his feet. Then he prepared to uppercut Link as he fell.  
But Link, idiotic as he was, possessed skill. He avoided Roy's fist by springing off his own. Roy winced as Link lost his spring and came down. Skill, yes....athleticism, no. He's a pro fighter for sheer DUMB LUCK!!!  
Roy cringed as he rolled out from under Link. At least he doesn't wear armor like me. That would be worse. It suddenly struck Roy that he had a second advantage for the sake of armor.  
Link jumped to his feet and prepared to strike again. He thrust his fist towards Roy's nose. Roy jumped into the air, taking the hit on his well-protected chest while he snapped his foot into Link's mouth. The other foot embedded itself in Link's gut. Then Roy landed neatly on his feet and waited.  
Link staggered back, coughing hard. Blood spurted from his mouth. With fury afresh, he lunged towards Roy. Roy could not think about his own attacks. He only had room to think of Link's moves, and how he would avoid them.  
Link was moving rapidly, somewhat possessed by the demons of wrath and jealousy. Roy felt he had barely ducked before he had to leap, twisting to avoid Link's ferocity. In fact, Roy did not stop his aerial act till they had both made a mistake, and a dire one at that.  
Roy saw yet another of Link's attacks coming. In fact, he saw two. The one Link was currently engaged in, and another one formulating in Link's head. Knowing he could not predict and dodge both moves in a matter of seconds, he tucked himself into a tight, flipping ball and prayed for the best.  
The best came only for him. Link's fist met Zelda's jaw, narrowly missing Roy. Zelda fell to the ground from the great force of Link's punch, tears forming in her eyes. She tried to hold it back as to be strong. Roy landed and quickly ran over to Zelda. Link, however, stood there and began to formulate a plan to badly injure Roy.  
"Zelda!" Roy cried. Zelda looked at Link in disbelief. Roy quickly reached Zelda and knelt by her side holding her in his arms. "Zelda, are you okay?"  
"I think I'll be fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"No you won't. Link, we'll finish this another time," Roy said as he walked Zelda out of the room in his arms to the medical wing.  
"Uhhh...Roy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You DO know that I only got hit and hurt in my face, right?"  
"Yeah, so? Can't I carry you?"  
"Of course you can," Zelda said as she wrapped her arms around Roy's neck, gazing into his eyes. Roy smiled sweetly at Zelda as he continued to the medical wing. Link just sat down in the lounge, leaving his wounds to heal on their own. He didn't care about scars. He figured that they attracted more girls. Oddly enough, he thought. Only, he thought about how he was going to get Roy. Hmmm....he has the upper hand only because he has armor, I, however, don't. If only I could catch him somehow when he DOESN'T have his armor on. Wait, does he EVER take it off? And why am I thinking so properly? I USED THE WORD "HOWEVER"!! Oh well. I MUST get him.....And what does HE know? So what if she's the princess? I'm WAY more powerful than her. I could beat her any day. Well, SHE doesn't matter anymore, it's ROY that is in my way...  
"AHHH!" Link screamed. "Weird...that's the longest thought that I've ever thought. Or did I think that? I think I thought it....oh well." Link was obviously confused...again. What's new? Suddenly, another thought popped into Link's head. He began to drool. Paaaaaaaaaaancaaaakessssssssssss......mmmmmmmmmmmmmm....extra maple syruuuuuuuuuuuuup.....and powdered sugar........ Link found a pool of drool at his feet. "Oops...I didn't do it!" he said as he walked out of the room making sure that nobody saw him. 


	9. Chapter IIX

MUAHAHA!!! ----Note from the Author. I dunno. I was just bored. ^_^  
  
**&#*&)#*###!~~~!!!!  
  
CHAPTER IIX:  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Roy screamed as he got a couple shots (It was time for their shots anyway...What a coincidence!). Zelda giggled at his babyishness.  
"Shut up," he whined. "You're next, ya know." Roy stuck his tongue out at Zelda. She stuck hers out at him too.  
"Okay, Roy. You're done, that shot will help to speed up the healing of that busted lip," the nurse said smiling. "Zelda, you're next. Come here please."  
"Ohhhhhhhh! Do I have to!?" Zelda whined.  
"Yes, dear, I'm afraid you do. Now, come here please." Zelda slowly walked over to the thing and sat down on it. "Thank you." The nurse grew an evil grin because she knew that Zelda was a bit of a baby when it comes to needles. Zelda stared at the needle in terror. She began to shake.  
"Zelda, are you okay?"  
"No...." Zelda said in a shaky voice. Roy just giggled in his head and grew an evil grin as well. This might be a bit fun to watch, heh, heh, heh...  
"Ready?" the nurse asked.  
"Ummmm...I guess so?" Zelda struggled to say.  
"Okay then," the nurse said jabbing the needle into Zelda. She jumped slightly and her eyes began to water. She did her best to hold every scream and tear back to show Roy that she wasn't a big baby and could face her fears, unlike him. She wanted him to be impressed with her behavior. OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HURTFULNESS IN MY LIFE!! The pain...THE PAIN!! Zelda thought with only ONE tear running down her cheek. Roy watched in amazement. "Whoa..." he said. "Good job Zellie!" Zelda looked at Roy, gritting her teeth and smiling. Roy clapped and cheered her on.  
"Okay, only a little bit left," the nurse declared as she pushed the last bit of medicine out of the needle. She placed a bandage where she had punctured Zelda with the needle. "All done." Zelda let out a sigh of relief.  
"I made it."  
"Ya did good," Roy said as he walked up to Zelda, putting his arm around her shoulders. Zelda smiled. Roy smiled back. As soon as they got out of the medical wing, Zelda let out a loud scream and tears came rolling down her face.  
"Woah, Zelda, what's wrong?" Roy asked, worried.  
"Ow, ow, OW!" Zelda whined.  
"Heh, so it really DID hurt," Roy said smirking.  
"Yes....ouch. AND IT STILL DOES!" Zelda said sobbing.  
"Awwww." Roy laughed, and tried his best to comfort Zelda. They stopped in the middle of the hall and Roy just hugged her for a while. Wow, he's been being REALLY sweet to me lately...I like.... Zelda thought. As he continued to embrace her, she lifted her loving gaze, and reached straight to his heart.  
"Uh, Roy?" Roy, however, was in his own world where time stood still. "Roooooooy?" Roy snapped out of his delusional trance and returned to the real world.  
"Huwuh?"  
"Well, I just wanted to say..." For some reason, Zelda could not get the words to go from her heart to her mouth. She felt extreme butterflies in her stomach.  
"Yeah, wanted to say what?" Roy was a little mad that he was out of his world so soon.  
"Okay, sorry. That I REALLY appreciate the way that you stood up for me back there with Link. And how you've just been being the sweetest person over the past couple days. Thanks." Zelda blushed, she hoped it didn't sound too corny, but Roy blushed as well.  
"It was really nothing. You're my best friend. What was I supposed to do? Sit back and watch?"  
"Well, I guess you're right. Thanks again." They stared at each other with pure adoration in their eyes for several minutes. Finally, Roy couldn't help himself. He leaned his head down, and stared straight into Zelda's eyes before closing his, and enfolding her lips with his. Zelda shivered, and kissed him softly back with utmost devotion. Roy was positive now, time HAD frozen. For what seemed like an eternity, love was a language that only their two souls could speak. At any moment, Zelda could've let go, but she had no desire to.  
If only to interrupt this magical lull, footsteps sounded nearby. The couple ignored it for a time, but as the person drew nearer, they were forced to descend from their cloud of bliss. "YEAH, GO ROY!! ROCK ON WITH YA BAD SELF!! WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP!!!! SHOW ME THOSE MOVES!!!" With that, the two knew who the speaker must be. They sighed and separated. "Falcon, what do you want?" Roy began, in an irritated tone.  
"Oh, nothing..." he said to them, shrugging innocently, and proceeding down the hallway, chuckling to himself. "I'm such an inspiration..."  
Zelda and Roy sighed to themselves again, deeply annoyed by this intrusion. The two of them headed back into their room, hand in hand, their fingers ever intertwined. Their hands, however, dropped to their sides when they found what had happened to their room.  
"Oh, my, goddesses...WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!?!?!" Zelda gasped loudly, very puzzled.  
"I have NO idea..."  
The sheets on their beds were practically ripped to pieces, and the feathers from their pillows were flying everywhere. The drawers of the file cabinet were lying on the floor, papers hanging loosely from them. Thankfully, Roy's computer was not touched. Roy dashed into the bathroom, and saw that on the tile walls there was much graffiti in red spray paint. It read, "ReVeNGe WiLL cONquEr. P.B.I.A.P!!!"  
Roy's eyes filled with hatred, as he got an idea of who had done this.  
"Link..." he said silently to himself. He couldn't control his anger. He punched the mirror, blinded with ferocity. The shards of silver glass drove into his knuckles as the deep, crimson blood coursed down his hand.  
"Roy?!" Zelda asked as she walked into the bathroom. She saw the broken pieces of glass that had fallen from the wall, littering the counter, and the ones that had fallen into the sink.  
"Roy! What did you do?!" Roy looked to her, and she saw the wrath in Roy's expression, and his bleeding fist. "Roy?" Zelda's voice was full of concern and fright. "You REALLY need to take some anger management classes..."  
Roy marched out of the bathroom and their room. He walked down the hallway to Link's room, and pounded heavily on the door.  
"Link! YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" Roy hollered. Zelda could hear the yelling, and decided to stay out of the situation this time.  
"NO! I'M NOT COMING OUT!!! YOU TOOK ZELDA!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!"  
"YOU LET HER GO, LINK!! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!!"  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!!"  
"I DON'T SEE WHY YOU DON'T JUST COME OUT HERE AND TALK TO ME, YOU IMBECILE!!!"  
"PUNK!"  
"BUBBLE-BUTT!"  
"IDIOT!"  
"&^*&%*%!!"  
"#)&*$#%&(*(&!!!"  
"Okay, that's it. That's the final straw. You're going down."  
"We'll see about that."  
"I can break down that door right now!"  
"I'd like to see you try."  
"You're about to."  
Roy slammed all of his weight in uncontrollable rage on the door. The screws that held the hinges on the door loosened as Roy mercilessly threw himself into the cedar paneling.  
"ROY!!! WHAT THE %*#( ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" Zelda yelled as she came into the hallway. Link could feel the vibrations of the force of the blow, but he stood his ground. Roy made another attempt to break down the door, and succeeded. Link cowered in fear as he locked himself in the bathroom. He knew he was no match for Roy head-on. Taunting him through the door was one thing – fighting him was a complete other. It then occurred to Link that if Roy could break down the bedroom door...he could break down the bathroom door, too. And that is what he did. Link dove for cover into the tub, pulling the shower curtain closed so it concealed his obvious hiding place. "Hmm...I wonder where Linkie is," Roy teased. He lunged at the shower curtain, but Link was prepared – for once. Locked in an intense battle, the two rolled across the tiled floor, fists flying and heads banging against the wooden cabinet doors. Link emerged from the dust cloud with a black eye and Roy with a bloody nose. His fist was still bloody, too, so it streaked extra red across Link's clothes, making him look more wounded than he was. Link panted, "What do you want with me, Roy?"  
"You know EXACTLY what I want with you, buddy," Roy returned, calmly, wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve.  
"Number one: dude, I'm not your buddy...number two: can we please settle this later?"  
"But you wrecked my room!" Roy complained.  
"So, fix it! But wait – you were too lazy to even fix your own computer..."  
"That was a direct insult!"  
"I said, can we settle this later?!" Zelda chose that moment to walk in on them. They both turned and stared up at her. She frowned and gestured back towards their room. "What was the meaning of THAT, Link?" she demanded.  
"I repeat, can we settle this later?"  
"No! We want a reason and we want it...NOW," Zelda cried, indignantly.  
"My only reason is that I got completely ticked that Roy stole you from me!"  
"Okay, he DIDN'T steal me..."  
"He didn't?"  
Roy interrupted, "No, of course not!"  
Zelda turned to Roy. "Roy, just stay out of this for now, okay?" she snapped, glaring at him. Roy blinked.  
"Fine..." Roy muttered.  
"So anyway...he didn't, YOU dumped me, remember!?"  
"I did? I don't remember anything!"  
"Yeah, that's right, so just leave us alone, GOT IT!?"  
"Whatever..."  
Zelda grabbed Link by the collar of his tunic and lifted him up to eye level. "I said, GOT IT?!?!"  
Link gulped. "Yes, ma'am," he answered meekly. Zelda lowered him and smirked, "That's better..."  
She turned back to Roy who was standing there, wide-eyed and open- mouthed. She put her arm around him and led him away. "Come on, Roy..." When they got back to their room, it was as clean as before Link had trashed it. As they gazed, stunned, at the sudden and unexpected change, Roy murmured, "I think we've got a friend somewhere..." 


	10. Chapter IX

Awwww Roy and Zelda kissed...^_^  
  
insert a weird divider here  
  
CHAPTER IX:  
  
"I think we should get a Ouija board," Roy recommended.  
"A Ouija board? It's not like Marth's spirit is here or anything," Zelda stated.  
  
"How do we know for sure?" Roy asked. Zelda paused, not answering. Roy continued. "We don't."  
"It's impossible though! There is no way I am getting a Ouija board!"  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
"I can't, believe, I'm getting a Ouija board," Zelda said. Roy and Zelda had driven to Bulls-Eye to find a Ouija board. They searched in the toys section, and found a traditional wooden Ouija board.  
"Directions, For the spirit you want to talk to, find an item that belonged to them, and place it beside a candle..." Zelda read on with the directions as Roy fell asleep, standing. Zelda elbowed him, and he woke up.  
"WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY HOW?!" he yelled, startled as he woke up.  
"Me and you, Ouija board, right now, Bulls-Eye, to talk to Marth, buy it."  
"Oookay...What are we doing here?"  
Zelda sighed, and rolled her eyes. They then bought the Ouija board. Then Gokou beat Jo over the head with a pillow.  
Once they got to the center, they got a candle and candle holder.  
"Zelda, Roy, what are you doing?" Young Link asked.  
"Getting a candle," Zelda said.  
"Why?"  
"So we can talk to Marth."  
"Why?"  
"So we can find out if he cleaned our room."  
"Why?"  
"SHUT UP!!" Roy interrupted.  
"Why?"  
"Do you want to join us?" Zelda asked.  
"Why?"  
"Because you're about to be the next spirit we talk to," Roy added.  
"Why?"  
"Roy, you don't have to be so violent!" Zelda said to him.  
"Why?" he asked. Zelda screamed. Roy and Young Link blinked. "Uh..."  
Zelda walked off to put the Ouija board and the candle in her room.  
"Roy, can you get this thing set up while I go get something of Marth's?"  
"Why?"  
"ROY!! I'M WARNING YOU!!!"  
"Why?"  
"I AM THREATENING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU AND LEAVE YOU HEARTLESS AND WITH NO ONE ELSE TO BE WITH RIGHT NOW!!!" she yelled.  
Roy blinked. "Uh...Sure, I'll get it set up, Zelda...Heh, heh..."  
Zelda left, and went to Marth's room to get something of his. She was kind of creeped out at the fact that Marth, who was dead now, duh, used to actually live in here. She could almost feel his spirit haunting her. His window was open, and out came a small, quiet, cool breeze. Zelda shivered. The lights were off, and the only light that was shining was the one from the clouded sun outside. In the corner of his room, there was a vertical gleam, reflecting the light from the sun. Zelda walked forward, towards it, and noticed the red ruby on the hilt of the sword. She picked Marth's sword up, and shivered again. What is up with this? Zelda thought. The cool breeze blew the small white curtains of the window forward, into the room. Zelda quickly got out of there in fright of the wind and the old abandoned room, taking the sword with her. She quickly headed back to her room.  
"Um, Roy? Sorry to say this, but we might have to pack up the things again."  
"Why?"  
"Because I think Marth is in his room."  
"Why?"  
"Because I felt something there."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."  
"Why?"  
"Because I can't explain feelings that well."  
"Why?"  
"Because I wasn't born with that gift."  
"Why?"  
"Roy..."  
"Why?"  
"I'm warning you..."  
"Why?" Zelda started to pack her things. "WHOA WHOA WHOA, where are you going?"  
"I am leaving for California."  
"Why?"  
Then they saw Young Link coming into their room, followed by Peach, Ganondorf, Malon, Captain Falcon, Samus, Ness, Jigglypuff, and Kirby.  
"Um, what are these guys doing here?" Zelda asked Young Link.  
"They want to join you on the Ouija board!"  
"What?!" she exclaimed. "Fine, but we're moving into Marth's room."  
Zelda packed up the Ouija board, and got the candle and candle holder, and handed Marth's sword to Roy. They walked to Marth's room.  
"Do we have to go in there?" Peach asked, peering inside of the room, doubt in her eyes.  
"Yep, I think this is where Marth is," Zelda replied. Malon smiled a little for the first time since Marth died. Roy laid Marth's sword down beside the Ouija board that Zelda had already set up. Everyone made a circle around the Ouija Board, the sword, and the lit candle, adding to the light of the dim sunlight. They all held hands.  
"I love you, you love me, we're a happy..." Ness began, rocking back and forth. Everyone stared at him. They all blinked at different times. "Uh..."  
Zelda pulled the Ouija Board towards her, and spoke. "We wish to communicate with Marth's spirit," she said. After she said those words, another light wind blew through the window. Zelda put her hands on the little thingy you're supposed to move over the board. The wind swirled around them, and uncontrollably the thingy moved in Zelda's hands, first moving over "H," then "E," then "L" twice, then "O." Everyone gasped, and interest and fright developed in Zelda's eyes.  
"Marth?" she asked. "Is that you?"  
Then the thingy moved over letters in this order: "I,A,M,M,A,R,T,H."  
"Liar!" Zelda said, jokingly. Then the thing moved over, ", G, L,A,R,E,S, A,T, Z,E,L,D,A,."  
"Oh my goddesses..." Malon said quietly, smiling a little more. Peach gaped at the Ouija board as the thing moved over the letters, "H,O,W,A,R,E,Y,O,U."  
"I'm just fine, Marth."  
"W,H,A,T,A,B,O,U,T,M,A,L,O,N?" The thing moved over those letters (from now on, Marth is just going to speak to Zelda,okay?)  
"She's fine also, Marth, she misses you." Malon then almost started to cry again. Everyone was very surprised at how Marth was talking to them. (Actually, I don't think Ouija boards actually work, but ANYWAY...)  
"So why are you talking to me exactly?" Marth asked.  
"We want to know if you know anything about that demon, and if you cleaned Roy's and my room."  
"I cleaned your room. There has been something wrong with Link, I'm sure of it."  
"Does the demon have anything to do with that?"  
"I'm not sure. Link might be his next victim."  
"Is there any way we can stop that?"  
"I don't know."  
"All right, Marth, you're no help."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Um, never mind...We're leaving now, unless anyone here wants to talk to you." Zelda looked around. Nobody except for Malon raised their hands. "All right, I'm going to let Malon speak to you now. I'm leaving. Nice talking to you again."  
"Goodbye."  
Zelda slid the Ouija board over to Malon. Everyone was too scared and creeped out by Marth's abandoned room to stay any longer, so they all left. Roy and Zelda left, leaving Marth and Malon alone to talk. 


	11. Chapter X

Whoo, um, sorry for the shortness of this chapter...I dunno, it may not be short, but it looks short to me! And thanks very much to my 2 reviewers. 2...*shakes head*  
  
CHAPTER X:  
  
"That was really weird..." Zelda said as she fed the fish.  
"Why?" Roy asked, who was on his computer.  
"ROY!!!"  
"Why?"  
"BECAUSE THAT'S YOUR STINKIN' NAME!!!"  
"Why?"  
"Roy, I'm threatening to break up with you again."  
"Why?"  
"I'M LEAVING YOU NOW!!! WE ARE OVER!! YOU'RE SICK!! YOU'RE SICK!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?!?!" Zelda said as she finished packing her things in a suitcase. She picked it up, and stormed out of the room. Roy blinked, got up, and opened the door, to find Zelda standing there.  
"Hey, I'm just kidding man," she said, giggling.  
"I want to see that movie SO badly!!!" Roy said, laughing. "I can watch it with you!"  
"Okay! Is it even out here yet?"  
"No!"  
"Let's go on Saturday!!!"  
Zelda could see what was coming.  
"Why?" Roy asked.  
"YOU'RE SICK!! YOU'RE SICK!! WHY—"  
"Let's not go through that again..." Roy said, holding Zelda's mouth shut.  
"Okumph," Zelda said, muffled by Roy's hand. Roy removed his hand from her mouth, and smiled at her. She smiled back. They were about to kiss again when Link came running down the hallway. His eyes, unfortunately, or fortunately, either one, were glowing red.  
"Oh, &*()..." Roy said, as they saw Link dashing towards them, his sword unsheathed. He smirked evilly, snickering.  
"Roy, although this is the worst time to be here, you still need to watch your language..."  
"Sorry..."  
Both of them screamed, and ran away from Link. They ran back into Marth's room, because they knew they were safe in there. They slammed the door on Link, and moved Marth's dresser in front of it. They were panting in fear and in exhaustion, and noticed Malon on the floor, looking up at them.  
"What's wrong with you two?" Malon asked them. The Ouija board thingy moved over the letters, "L,I,N,K."  
"Link?"  
Zelda and Roy nodded. "The demon's got him," Roy said. Malon looked at him, terrified. They heard wild banging on the door to Marth's room.  
"LET ME IN NOW!!!" Link yelled with a hiss as he rapped on the door madly. Zelda, Roy, and Malon positioned themselves up against the dresser, up against the door preventing Link from getting in.  
"I'm going crazy...I can't live like this anymore!!!" Link yelled to them. " I JUST CAN'T!!! I NEED YOU, ZELDA!!! AND I NEED TO KILL ROY!!!" Link started hacking madly at the door with his sword. He yelled many times, and finally gave up.  
"FINE THEN!! GOODBYE, CRUEL WORLD!!! I DON'T NEED YOU, ZELDA!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"  
Link gazed at the shining sword through the haze of his red eyes. His thoughts were dim and numb. All he could feel was pain...nothing more, nothing less. The rest of his thoughts had disappeared. The one thought consumed him: They will pay. And with that thought, he balanced his sword on its hilt on the floor in front of him. He prepared to bellyflop, as though into water.  
But this water would sting like none ever found in a pool.  
Link was no longer conscious of the blood flying from him in a wave. No longer was he aware of the razor fine edges of his sword digging into the muscular lining of his stomach. He forgot the point of his weapon piercing through his spinal cord, seperating vertebrae. In fact, with his nervous system blown by the sharpness, he couldn't feel pain...at least, not physically.  
The others jumped at the piercing death scream. They then noticed some blood running from underneath the door, out from the side of the dresser. Zelda sunk to her knees in guilt, realizing what she did. She remembered his words. It IS all my fault...It is... Malon ran away from the screams, into Marth's bathroom with the Ouija board, closing and locking the door behind her.  
Tears came into Zelda's eyes once more. She couldn't deal with what was happening.  
"Zelda?"  
"It is my fault...It is! IT IS!" she sobbed, cupping her hand to her mouth. Roy knelt down to comfort her.  
"No, it isn't, Zelda. Don't listen to him, don't believe him."  
"But it is my fault! It is, I tell you!"  
"No, it isn't Zelda! It's no one's fault except for that demon's."  
"I can't stay here any longer, Roy. I need to leave. We need to leave."  
"Zelda, don't give up hope now—"  
"Why not?! It's not like there is anything we can do about it! If we want to save ourselves, we'll have to leave."  
Roy looked at her with surprise.  
"So you want to run away from it while it takes the lives of other people, until it finally finds us and kills us, instead of staying here and at least trying to fight it?" Roy asked her. Zelda looked up to him, not answering. "Don't lose hope now, Zelda. We just have to find out what it is and a way to prevent it."  
From Link's dead body came another grey mist. It sifted like sand under the door to Marth's room, and under the dresser. Zelda turned around in fear, and took a step back, noticing the grey cloud.  
"What is it?" Roy asked her. She looked down at the mist, and Roy followed her gaze. Another wind came from the window and the rest of the room, and it swirled around the mist. A scream was heard from the mist as it faded away into nothing.  
"Well, that one is gone..." Roy informed Zelda softly. They then heard Malon calling to them.  
"Marth said that he just killed one," she said. Zelda smiled softly, and stared back up at him. Her eyes were once again glossed over in fear and sorrow. Her smile languished.  
"I can't live with this anymore..." Zelda said. "First Marth, now Link. Who will be next, Roy? Who?!" she asked him. Roy looked back at her, tears also glossing over his eyes.  
"I don't know, Zelda. It could be anyone. It could be me," he said.  
"Why would it be you?"  
"Well, they have killed only swordsmen so far. They probably just have something against swords," he said, jokingly. Zelda looked at him, and didn't laugh. Roy noticed that her face had become paler.  
"Zelda? Are you okay?" Roy said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked him straight in the eye, and he looked back. Zelda shook her head.  
"I can't do this. I can't fight against them. I just can't...I need to go. I just need to!" Zelda said, not being able to control her fear and anger, and her panic. She couldn't help showing how afraid she was, and her doubt. She was losing faith fast.  
Zelda looked apologetically at Roy, and she started to move the dresser out of the way from the door.  
"No, Zelda! Don't cower out on me now!" Roy yelled, trying to hold her back. Zelda escaped from his grasp as she pushed the dresser out of the doorway. She stepped in Link's blood, and gasped as the fluid drenched in her shoes, staining her tights. Zelda covered her eyesight as she opened the door. Roy once again held Zelda back.  
"Zelda! Don't lose faith in yourself now! Don't be a coward!!!" Roy advised her. Zelda struggled once again to come loose, still covering her eyesight not to see Link's corpse. Roy gave up holding her back as a small tear trickle down his face. 


	12. Chapter XI

Whoo thanks for the lovely new reviewers!!! Heheh I LOVE YOU ALL!!!...i'm fine. ^_^  
  
~*(@^~(! (insert more random stuff here as a divider)*$)&%*#)Q&  
  
CHAPTER XI:  
  
Roy went back inside, closing the door behind him, and sank to the ground, and thought.  
Zelda ran, not looking back, down the hallways to the stairs. She didn't care if she didn't have any clothes to bring or not, and didn't bother to get the packed suitcase. She just figured she would buy them there, wherever she was going.  
  
Meanwhile, at the time of the incident with Link, Ganondorf and Peach were battling in Hyrule Temple. It had finally been finished with repairs and evidence.  
"I'VE GOT AN EXPLOSIVE BUTT AND YOU DON'T!!!"  
"WELL I'VE GOT AN EXPLOSIVE FIST!!!"  
"No, that's just your Purple Dragon attack..."  
Peach was standing on the lower left platform, the one ALL the way at the bottom (The one right below those small two platforms that have the dungeon), but not the very bottom, which was the right platform. Ganondorf was standing up on the brick trail that was right below a platform being held up by two or three pillars, the one that a player usually starts out on.  
"Oh, I'm going to—Whoa..." Ganondorf began, but then noticed something.  
What Peach and Ganondorf didn't know was that even though the Hyrule Temple stage was open, the demon was still in it, that the FBI and Samus hadn't caught. Ganondorf saw the grey mist, heading towards him.  
"Peach, get out of here!!!" Ganondorf yelled.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Get out of—" he began again, but the demon had already made its move. It had absorbed inside of him, taking control of him, running through his veins. Dreaded thoughts and ideas of abolishing ran through his head. Last of all, his eyes became a deep crimson color as he smirked. He laughed evilly as he jumped down to Peach's level. Her face became pale as she saw the taken over body of Ganondorf.  
"Ga-Ganondorf?" she asked nervously. He laughed menacingly as he moved towards Peach.  
"Ganondorf, don't let it get you, too!" Peach yelled. But Ganondorf couldn't listen. His brain wouldn't listen to him. He grabbed Peach's throat, cutting off all of her air, and held her up off of the ground. She choked and gasped as Ganondorf tightened his grip around Peach's pale neck. Her face became redder, and somewhat violet as Ganondorf continued to strangle her with his dangerous hands. Peach's eyes rolled back into her head, and Ganondorf could feel her breathing stop completely. He let go of her, and her dead body fell silently to the ground. Ganondorf laughed evilly again.  
  
"Hello, Miss Cleo?" Ness asked. "I'd like to know if you would like an assistant."  
"Um, sure, how old are you, 20, 30?"  
"Um, more like 5..."  
Miss Cleo laughed as Ness watched her on his TV screen.  
"Well, sorry young boy, but I can't take you."  
"Well, can you at least tell me my future?" he asked angrily.  
"Um...Let's see...A man, and a woman that you have known, have just died in your life," she said wierdly.  
"Oh, really? Then how come I haven't heard about it?"  
"Because no one except for me has told you, or else no one has found out! Wait...I see something...A woman is leaving your life also, but not by dying...And another man is about to be killed, too...I feel sorry for you."  
  
Ganondorf watched Peach's dead body as the mist drew from him. He looked down at his beloved's corpse.  
"What, have I...Done?!" Ganondorf asked himself. He looked at the mist, hate in his eyes. He looked back at Peach with tears in his eyes. He walked past her, to the cliff, and turned around, preparing to jump off backwards. "This is my fault—"  
BANG!!  
Ganondorf felt the bleeding hole in his chest. He clutched over where the bullet had struck. He was only able to look at the demon in shock, who had taken its form of the man with the gun. His eyes glowed red.  
Ganondorf had finally lived the last seconds of his life as he fell to his knees, then onto his chest, dead. The demon snickered evilly as he saw the dead bodies, and stared into their open yet unlively eyes. He turned into a mist again, and he left.  
  
"ROY! ROY!" Malon yelled, unlocking the bathroom door, and rushing into the other room where Roy was thinking. "Where's Zelda? She didn't get..."  
"No. She just left," he replied.  
"But...she...She cowered?"  
Roy nodded his head. "What were you going to tell me?"  
"The Ouija board...It switched to Peach...Then Ganondorf...!!!"  
Roy stared at her in disbelief.  
"What?!"  
"They say they were in Hyrule Temple, when that demon came, the one who killed...who killed Marth." Malon didn't want to think about it.  
"Hold on, I need to ask him something."  
Roy took the Ouija board, and asked Marth something.  
"Marth, who's next?" Roy asked. He looked at the letters the thing was going over. He stared at the Ouija board in fright, and then to Malon in fear. He marched past her, opened the door, heading to Ness' room.  
"Ness! What are you doing?!"  
"I just finished calling Miss Cleo. She said that two men have died, a woman, and another woman had left, but not by dying."  
"Malon wasn't lying..."  
"What?" Ness asked. But Roy didn't answer.  
"Ness, can you tell me where Zelda is?"  
Ness held his fingers to his head, and a sparkly green light appeared from his fingers.  
"The airport."  
"Thank you."  
"Who died?" Ness asked in fear.  
"Ask Malon. You'll figure out one on your way."  
Roy left Ness' room. He rushed out down through the hallways and stairs, and out of the lobby, into the parking lot. He noticed Zelda's car had left. He ran to his car (a red convertible. Yes, We believe an SSBM fighter should be kind of rich...) and hopped over the car door, and entered the key in the ignition.  
  
The Ouija board had switched to Marth again.  
"Marth, do you have any idea who is next?" Malon asked. She was just in Marth's room, not his bathroom. Before Marth could answer, Ness rushed in crying from his fear of seeing Link. Malon noticed that right behind him came Young Link, also crying (Why wouldn't they be?)  
"W-what ha-happened to L-link?" Young Link asked. Malon didn't answer to keep them less afraid than they would be. Malon just hugged the both of them, crying. She was also afraid. She then noticed that the thing for the Ouija board was moving on its own. It covered the letters, "Z,E,L,D,A." Young Link and Ness had noticed also.  
"B-But I thought Zelda was at the airport?" Ness asked.  
"The airport?" Malon asked. "I didn't know she was that afraid. Where'd Roy go?"  
"To get her back."  
"Roy, you idiot!" Malon said, and sighed. She didn't know that Roy was going to fight them, though.  
"They can't get Zelda! First my big bro', then my big bro's girlfriend..."  
"Actually, they broke up."  
"Um, okay..."  
"Come on, we've got to warn the Master Hand," Malon declared.  
"B-But we're safe here!" Ness said.  
"Everyone else won't be. You guys can stay in here."  
Malon left, and squealed at Link's corpse, still outside of the room. She went back in.  
"Let me get something first..." Malon pulled a sheet from Marth's bed, and put it over Link's corpse before leaving.  
  
Roy had driven all the way to the airport. He ran inside.  
"No running!" a worker scolded him. Roy stopped running, and walked, until he got past him. Then he ran again. He saw many other characters from the center sitting in chairs. He found Dove siiting next to Kage, her head resting on his shoulder. Kage was holding her tightly, telling her it was going to be okay. Dove looked up. "...Roy? What are you doing here?"  
"Where's Zelda?" he asked. Shousan, Shizen, Amy, Saria, Ruto, Sheida, Mario, and Luigi were there too. Dove nodded over to the last seat. Roy looked over.  
"Zelda!" Roy yelled, seeing Zelda sitting in the chair, thinking. Zelda didn't look up to Roy. Roy ran over to her, and looked down towards her, and sat in a chair beside her.  
"Zelda—" he began, but he noticed that Zelda wasn't listening to him. She just sat and looked down at her lap. "Zelda, they..." Roy started, but stopped after seeing Zelda get up from her seat, leaving him. He got up also, and followed her.  
"Zelda, just listen to me!" he said. Zelda still gave him the cold shoulder. "Just listen! I need to talk to you!"  
"I don't want to listen," Zelda said, still walking ahead of him. "I don't want to hear your begging for me to fight them. I can't. Say that I'm a coward, it's true. I don't care."  
"But Zelda, it—"  
"I already told you, Roy, I don't want to hear it!"  
Roy pulled her shoulder back, and made her face him, but although she faced him, her eyes were looking to the floor.  
"I—" Zelda said, until Roy cupped his hand against her mouth again.  
"Zelda, it killed Peach and Ganondorf." This is when Zelda's eyes jerked up at his. Roy removed his hand, and held her other shoulder.  
"What?!"  
"It killed them, Zelda."  
"You're lying! You're lying!"  
"No, I'm not! Marth told me, he saw them up there."  
"Like the stupid Ouija boards even work! It's really from the blood rushing through your fingers or whatever stupid trick it is!!"  
"I know, but in this case, it might be real. The Master Hand called me on the way, saying that he saw Peach and Ganondorf dead in Hyrule Temple. I'm not lying. He wants me back as soon as possible, with you. And he said who's...Who's next..." Zelda stared at him, and swallowed.  
"Who?" she asked. Roy stared at her, not wanting to tell her. But he knew that she would figure out by dying before he could warn her. Zelda saw the scare in his eyes.  
"Well?" Zelda said.  
Roy shook his head in apology, as he said, "You." Zelda almost gasped, but she was too shocked to.  
"Oh my gosh...Oh my gosh..." she said, too afraid to say, "Oh my goddesses..."  
"I told you, Zelda, they would get you either way." Roy saw her panicked face.  
She hugged Roy, and began to cry.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left. I'm just afraid, really afraid. Now that I know I'm going to die—"  
"You're not going to die, Zelda. You're not, unless you don't come back."  
Zelda kept crying into his shoulder. "If I come back, it'll get me sooner..."  
"Not if we fight."  
"I'm too afraid to fight, Roy. I just can't do it...I can't...It's just been so confusing the past couple of days...I have no courage left in me anymore...None..."  
"What are you more afraid of, Zelda, fighting, or dying?"  
"If I fight I'll die anyway...Why not just be killed instead of doubling the fear?"  
"Don't lose faith in yourself, Zelda."  
"I'm sorry..." Zelda began to turn away, and Roy let go of her shoulders. She walked a couple steps, and Roy grabbed her hand. Roy pulled her towards him, and she spun around, and their lips met again. Zelda once again felt comfort through her body as Roy kissed her softly. He broke their kiss to speak.  
"You can borrow some of mine," Roy said in reference to his courage and faith, with a hopeful smile. Zelda smiled a little also. She had found the courage and faith within him from his kiss. She nodded, finally agreeing to stay.  
"It'll be hard for me to, Roy...But I'll try," Zelda said. Roy hugged her, and she hugged him back.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he whispered loudly to her. Zelda sighed in happiness as she wiped away her fallen tears in Roy's shoulder. They broke their clasp and looked at each other.  
"Well, we've got to go," Roy said. He took Zelda's hand, and led her out of the building.  
"What happened to my car?" Zelda said, seeing that her car had gone. Roy looked at the empty car space, and then saw his empty car space.  
"And mine?" He then heard his cell phone, and answered it.  
"Hello? Uh-huh...Okay...Why? Oh...Okay, thank you," he said. He then hung up.  
"Who was it?"  
"The Master Hand. He sent Captain Falcon and Samus with the Blue Falcon to pick them up. First Captain Falcon took your car and drove it back with Samus in the Blue Falcon, then both of them came back in Falcon's car and Captain Falcon took your car. Then he said they should be here soon."  
They then noticed The Blue Falcon pull up into the driveway. Captain Falcon rolled down the window.  
"Come on you guys, get in the car!" he yelled at them.  
"How? Aren't there only two seats?" Zelda said.  
"Haha, that's where you're wrong, my friends..." Captain Falcon pressed a button on a remote he had, and the car's trunk opened up, revealing two seats. Infront of the seats, there was a wall where Captain Falcon and Samus sat, with an opening under the wall.  
"Cool..." Roy said to himself as he stood there, still with Zelda's hand in his.  
"What are you guys waiting for?!" Captain Falcon yelled. They smiled, and ran to the car, and hopped in the back seat. Captain Falcon pressed another button, and the back came down, and sheets of metal on top of the windows on the back of the hood slid out of the way, making light in where they were cramped. The car was flored as Samus drove.  
"Um, Falcon, it's kind of cramped in here..." Roy said.  
"It's not like it's going to be any less cramped if you moved up here," Samus said.  
"And also it's better to do things in!" Falcon said. Samus nudged him really hard in the ribs. Zelda and Roy blushed.  
"Uh, no," Zelda and Roy said.  
"Um, Falcon, why is Samus driving?" Zelda asked.  
"Hello, it's not like I'm right here or anything," Samus said sarcastically. "I'm in the FBI, I'm allowed to speed when there's an emergency. He isn't."  
"And why did you guys come to pick us up?"  
"Because this car is fast, unlike either of yours."  
Five minutes later, when it would have taken twenty minutes in Roy or Zelda's car, they arrived at the center.  
"That was fast," Roy said stupidly.  
"Duh!"  
Captain Falcon lifted the hood in the back, and let Zelda and Roy out.  
"Alright, Samus, we've got to go get Link's body from the middle of the hallway." Captain Falcon and Samus left, after Samus said, "Good luck."  
"Well, where are we going?" Zelda asked Roy as they walked into the building.  
"Hyrule Temple."  
"Hyrule Temple? But it's closed off!"  
"I know, so until then, we need to get all of the other fighters in either Marth's, Peach's, Link's, or Ganondorf's room. They're all there." They couldn't go to Hyrule Temple, since they were searching in it for evidence, and after then they couldn't without the Master Hand's permission.  
Roy and Zelda gave the message to everyone who was there, not at the airport. Roy, Zelda, Malon, Young Link, Ness, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Samus, and Jigglypuff all stayed in Marth's room. All of the other fighters stayed in Link's room. Then most of the workers stayed in either Ganondorf's or Peach's room. Malon was still communicating with Marth in the bathroom with the Ouija board. Malon came out, a warning look on her face. Roy asked a question.  
"Okay, does everyone know who is next?"  
"Malon told us!" Ness said. He looked straight at Zelda, still with a frightened expression on his face. Zelda looked back with an alike look. A lot of people gasped. Malon then informed them of something.  
"Marth said that if you and Roy fail, Zelda, then Roy's next," she said calmly before heading back into the bathroom. Zelda looked at Roy, as everyone else headed into the bathroom for the Oujia board. Roy looked at the closed bathroom door, kind of spaced out.  
"You know," Roy said, "This could be the last day of our lives." Roy blinked, and looked at Zelda solemnly.  
"I won't let you down, Roy," Zelda said confidently. Roy smiled at her.  
"I know you won't, and I won't let you die." Zelda smiled at him. Roy then thought. Just in case this IS the last day of our lives, better make it a good one, right? Zelda was thinking the same thing as they looked at each other, passion for each other in their eyes. They moved themselves towards eachother, and tilted their heads. Their lips quickly interlocked, and they wrapped their arms around each other. Zelda moved her hands from the back of Roy's head to his neck, then to his shoulders. Roy tightened his grip around her back as Zelda moved hers to his. They were kissing more vigorously than passionately, but still showing their great love for each other. Their moment was interrupted with some squeals from the bathroom.  
"ROY! ZELDA! IT'S FLOATING!" Malon yelled. Roy and Zelda stopped kissing and looked at the bathroom door. They broke their close squeeze to eachother, and Roy walked towards the door, and opened it. Zelda followed him, and they looked in with amazement.  
The Ouija board was floating and moving on its own. The little thingy for it was in Malon's hands, and also began to float, and she stared in awe at it when it lifted up next to the Ouija board. Jigglypuff was screaming.  
"Jiggy, dear, please settle down!" Kirby said. He sighed as Jigglypuff ignored him. The Ouija board and thing flew up to Roy and Zelda. It then said, "M,O,V,E,P,L,E,A,S,E." They moved out of the way as it flew past them with the object, out of the window. Everyone moved from the bathroom into the main room as they watched the board and object hover in the air, and say, "Y,O,U,D,O,N,',T,N,E,E,D,M,E, A,N,Y,M,O,R,E." It then fell into the bush hedge below. Roy looked down out of the window.  
"Now we have no way of speaking to Marth!" Malon exclaimed.  
"Why is there a wind coming from the bathroom?" Ness asked, pointing to the bathroom. Everyone turned and looked inside of the bathroom, noticing a harsh, cold wind swirling quickly inside of it. From the inside of the windwhirl came streaks of white and blue light, so bright it could blind someone. Everyone shielded their eyes as the lights filled the whole room. The wind blew through their hair and against their bodies as it became stronger, almost strong enough to make all of them fall backwards. It did slam the door close accidentally, though.  
After minutes of struggling against the breeze and light, they calmed slowly, and stopped.  
"What the..." Roy struggled to say. Everyone looked at him as he walked slowly towards the door.  
"Be careful, Roy, you don't know what's in there," Zelda said. Roy looked back at her and nodded. He opened the door, and there was still a white light, although not as strong and as big, and rather vertical. He squinted to protect his vision as the light dimmed more, and became somewhat colorful, mostly a great mixture of shades of blue. It became more clear, into a form of someone. The figure took a step, and looked around. It turned around, and faced Roy. Roy gasped as he noticed who it was. 


	13. Chapter XII

Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo we left off at the unknown dude!!! w/ the ouija board!!!...just in case anyone forgot. :_  
  
CHAPTER XII:  
  
There was Marth, blinking from a white light to a kind of hologram (sort of like the ones that R2-D2 transmits of the people givng messages) every second, sort of like when the fighter dies and returns on that hovering platform. But he was not on a platform, but on the ground, like a normal person. He was permanently blinking this time, and would not return to his normal form. Marth smiled at him, and spoke.  
"Why have a stupid Ouija board when you can just talk to me like this?" Marth asked Roy. No one else had seen Marth yet. Roy still stared at his face, and blinked in incredulity.  
"What...How...OH MY GOD!!!" Roy yelled. Zelda walked towards the doorway, and gasped also, cupping her hand to her mouth. She and Roy smiled at him. Marth smiled back. They walked towards him.  
"Are you whole or could I pass right through you if I wanted?" Zelda asked.  
"I don't know." Zelda reached her hand towards his shoulder, and was waiting to feel something, but she didn't. She waved her hand through Marth's head.  
"Could you please stop that?" Marth asked. Zelda grinned innocently as she removed her hand from inside of Marth's kind of see-through head.  
"Roy? Zelda? What's in there?" Malon asked.  
"Is that Malon?!" Marth asked hopefully, recognizing her voice.  
"Yeah," Roy said. Zelda didn't say anything, but just smiled, mouth open, glad to see her very weird friend again.  
"WHAT IS IT?!" Malon yelled impatiently.  
"CAN WE COME IN?!?!?!" Young Link asked.  
"How 'bout if I just come out there? I doubt you'll be able to fit in here," Marth recommended. They did not recognize that male voice as Roy's. Zelda and Roy walked out of the bathroom, Marth following nervously behind. He didn't know what everyone would think. He saw everyone's faces, and all of their jaws dropped at the same time. Marth gave a small wave with one move of his hand.  
"Oh my Din..." Malon said as she walked towards him. Marth smiled at her.  
"Hey, Malon, don't try kissing him or hugging him or anything, it won't work. You'll just pass through him," Zelda said. Malon listened, but did not reply as she walked farther towards him.  
"You're like a hologram..." she said to him quietly.  
"Well, I can't exactly look like a real person..."  
"Marth, why did you come here like that?" Zelda asked. "Couldn't you have just talked to us on the Ouija board?"  
"How am I going to use my powers to help you kill that thing with a Ouija board?" he asked.  
"Powers?" Roy asked. Marth nodded. "Example?" Marth walked over to the window. Then everyone watched with wide eyes as he walked through the window and wall, and walked through the air.  
"That's one," he said. He then aimed his hands toward the wall, and a white light shot from his hands on to it, and the wall became invisible. "That's two...You need to see that wall invisible if you want to see my next one." Marth aimed a hand towards the Ouija board and the bush, and a large, firey, blue ball formed in his palms. He threw it towards the Ouija board, and it hit it, burning it to ashes. "That's three." Malon stared at him.  
"Diving, jumping from a bridge and surviving, blocking a fast- approaching bullet with a sword, saving my life, talking with a Ouija board, coming as a ghost, walking through things, walking in thin air, and a fire power...HOW THE HECK CAN A SWORDSMAN DO ALL OF THAT!?!?!" she asked herself.  
"Dunno," Marth said, shrugging. "But I'm going to lose all of that since I'll have no use for it when I go."  
"You can't leave!" Jigglypuff said.  
"Oh yes I can."  
"But we don't have a Ouija board to talk to you with!" Malon said. Marth sighed.  
"Malon, I don't want you wasting your whole life talking to me."  
"BUT I CAN AND I WILL WHEN I GET ANOTHER ONE!!!"  
"Then I won't answer," Marth said finally, smiling. Everyone looked at him.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!" they all yelled.  
"You can say that...Life isn't meant for talking to ghosts all the time. It's for living it. You can't have a life if you are communicating with dead."  
Zelda took out a note pad. "Marth's Words of Wisdom: 'You can't have a life if you are communicating with dead.' " Everyone stared at her. "What? I need a quote for today!" Roy and Marth sighed. Jigglypuff noticed something.  
"Hey, if Marth's out there, doesn't that mean that it's not safe in here?" she said. Everyone looked at her. They all yelled and screamed and squealed, and went to a different room. Roy, Zelda, and Malon stayed, though. Marth shrugged.  
"I feel so powerful..." Marth said, and laughed. They all heard something on the intercom.  
"Hyrule Temple is now open, and without the power that brings you back after you fall. If you fall, you will die, and no one is allowed to enter without permission from the Master Hand," the woman over the intercom said. This was their cue.  
"Come on, Zelda, we've got to get going. Marth, you'll be coming, right?" Roy asked. Marth nodded. "I'll be leaving after I've done all I can. I've only come to help, not support or give hope, sorry to say..."  
"Thank you, Marth," Zelda said solemnly. They walked each other out of the room. Malon was left there, and she looked at Marth, who was heading back into the room. He made the wall visible again after he entered. He looked at Malon.  
"I wish I could at least hug you right now," he said, "but sadly, I can't."  
"Is there anyway you can become whole again for at least a second?" Malon asked.  
"I don't think so."  
"So you don't exactly know?"  
"No."  
"Can you at least try?"  
"I don't see how I could."  
"Just do the little light thingy again!" she said.  
"You're desperate, aren't you?"  
"Kind of..."  
Marth sighed.  
"Fine, I'll try and do the little light thingy again."  
"Yay!"  
"Stand back." Malon nodded, and took a couple steps backward. Marth closed his eyes, as a wind swirled around him. Malon gazed as the same light came from the wind, surrounding Marth, and he was not in her sight anymore. The brightness filled the room, and Malon closed her eyes. The wind once again formed, and she was knocked backwards on to the ground. She supported her torso with her elbows and forearms as she squinted. After a number of long seconds, it stopped. Marth was blinking from white to his normal color. He was solid, but still a ghost.  
Malon was still sheilding her eyes as Marth walked towards her. He held out a hand to her.  
"Sorry about that," he said, talking about how he knocked her backwards. Malon opened her eyes at the sound of his voice, and looked at his hand. She reached towards it, and instead of her hand going through his, she grabbed onto it. Marth helped her up. Marth was smiling at her as she smiled back.  
"Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!" she said, hugging him tightly. Marth was surprised at her tight and excited grip around him. She let go.  
"Heh heh, sorry about that. I just had to hug you," she said. Marth laughed.  
  
Roy and Zelda had walked down through the hallways, down the stairs. They noticed tons of guards in the lobby, just in case the demons attacked. One noticed Roy and Zelda, and pointed a gun at them. They both held their hands up.  
"What are you doing down here?!" the guard asked. Roy and Zelda gulped.  
"Um, we...we were just," Roy began, about to say that they were going to Hyrule Temple. But Zelda nudged him, and talked.  
"We were going to see the Master Hand."  
"With what business?"  
"We're helping with the fighters upstairs. He called us."  
The guard looked at them strangely, but let them go through the lobby. He gave a signal to the other guards to not stop them. They thanked him, and walked to the Hyrule Temple stage, and found another guard in their way, in front of the door. Roy sighed.  
"Do you have permission to enter?" the guard asked the pair.  
"Hugo, it's fine." Roy and Zelda turned around to see the Master Hand floating towards them. "Let them go in. I trust they will be safe," he said, giving a clue to them. They both smiled at him. Hugo moved out of the way of the door, and they entered. 


	14. Chapter XIII

WHOO! MORE SUSPENSE!!!...kinda. :_ Oh well this is the last chapter guys!!! ^_^  
  
CHAPTER XIII  
  
Marth and Malon were making out like Roy and Zelda were before, except on the bed kind of... They were doing, "origami." Heeheehee... Um... Marth stopped kissing her, and a peculiar look came onto his face.  
"What is it?" Malon asked him.  
"They've entered Hyrule Temple."  
"Just fifteen more minutes?" Malon asked, jokingly. Marth smirked.  
"Five!"  
"Ten!"  
"Fine, ten, but then WE ARE MAKING OUT IN OUR OWN HOMES!!!"  
"But this is your own home!"  
"Well, not anymore..."  
"True." They both laughed, and began kissing again. Five minutes later, another feeling came over Marth. He looked up with another peculiar face.  
"What now?"  
"I feel kind of funny..."  
Marth then kind of blinked into transparency again, and fell.  
"Marth, where'd you go?"  
"I'm under the bed."  
Malon looked over the side of the bed, and saw the white-blue light from under the bed, and Marth's fallen ghost.  
"But we still had five more minutes left!!!" Marth exclaimed, and sighed. "Oh well, I needed to go soon anyway." Malon laughed.  
"Oh well. Can't you just stand up?"  
"Yeah, but it would be really weird since I would be going through your head..." Malon thought.  
"Yeah, that would be kind of weird," she said, laughing. "Can't you become whole again?"  
"Don't have enough energy."  
"Crap...Oh well." Marth crawled out from under the bed, and stood up.  
  
"Hey, Marth? Wouldn't you be falling through the floor right now?"  
"I would be if I wasn't hovering about a millimeter from the ground." Malon got up, and kneeled down, and tilted her head to see the tiny space between Marth's feet and the floor.  
"Cool..." Malon got up. "Be careful when you're there, Marth."  
"It's not like I'm going to get killed or anything," he said, smiling. Malon didn't.  
"It's my fault that you died in the first place," she said, sitting down on the bed. She stared at the wall. Marth's smile faded.  
"Malon, I chose to save you. It's not your fault," he replied, looking down at her. Malon stood up, and looked at him.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"You don't have to be." Marth looked at a clock against the wall. "I need to go now. Goodbye."  
Marth disappeared. Malon sighed. "I love you," she whispered to him.  
  
"Looks as peaceful as it always has been," Zelda said to Roy. Roy smiled.  
"Unless there's a battle going on." Zelda looked at him. "Now let's go look for that demon." Zelda swallowed quietly before she followed Roy down to the lower levels of the stage. Roy looked around, an arched eyebrow.  
"It's too quiet," he said, noticing no wind. Roy walked all the way down to where Peach and Ganondorf died. Zelda followed behind him. They then felt the wind. Moving along with it was the grey mist. It floated nearer and nearer them. Roy took his protective stance in front of Zelda. Unfortunately, once the mist got nearer, it formed into the man again once it was over the brick. Roy was broken from his stance as the man walked toward him, and held him up by the collar. Roy grabbed the man's forearms and tried to break loose of his grasp.  
"Roy!" Zelda shouted, about to attack the demon. But the demon had thrown Roy up into the air infront of him. Roy crashed into the slanted ceiling, and fell down onto the dirt slope on his front, unconscious.  
"ROY!" Zelda yelled as she ran over to him. She looked back at the demon, hatred in her eyes. She used Din's fire to burn the demon, but nothing happened. She ran towards it to kick it, but it altered its shape once again. She stared at it from the dirt slope, knowing there was nothing she could do to it now it was unsolid. She knew the only way to kill it was to have it inside of her first. She stepped to it, and stood up straight. She could feel it entering her body slowly as the cold air from it's moving blew against her. She closed her eyes and gasped as it came into her, taking control quickly. It had absorbed through her nerves and brain. She stood there, still as the cold wind stopped.  
Her eyes opened quickly, red shining through them. The demon was too stupid to realize that Roy was only unconscious, not dead. It forced Zelda to walk to the edge of the small platform, as Roy slowly woke up. Zelda swiftly turned around, and glared at him.  
"You are going to die once I am done with her," the demon said with a hiss, using her mouth to talk. "There is no hope left for you or her now." Zelda turned back around, and Roy started yelling to her, thinking about a quote from one of the Japanese legends he read.  
" 'No one worth possessing can be quite possessed!' " he yelled to Zelda. "Zelda, if you can still hear me through that demon, then let me just tell you this. I know that you're worth possessing, so you can't be fully possessed."  
Unfortunately, Zelda could not hear his words. The demon spoke as it walked in Zelda's body to the edge. Roy looked up at the demon/Zelda up in fear, tears forming in his eyes.  
"You pitiful humans, think that you will defeat me? Wrong. All you can do is cry. Now say your last goodbyes to your precious girlfriend."  
Meanwhile, Zelda was finally starting to get control of the demon with her magic and mind. The demon was about to make her jump off the edge. She could hear Roy's voice.  
"ZELDA!! FIGHT IT!!!"  
She tried and tried, and concentrated and closed her eyes. She finally got control of it. But it was too late, she had already lifted her feet off the ground, and leapt into the air in front of her. But that was when she started to choke, or the demon started to choke, from her power. It evaporated from her body as she fell, into the mist again. She had fought it from herself, but she knew she was going to die.  
"NO!!!" Roy yelled. Suddenly she stopped falling, and felt something clutching her wrist. She opened her eyes, to notice that the blood red vision was gone, and had been replaced with tears of fear. She looked below her, at the clouds and sky. She could vaguely see the holographic image of the fake Hyrule below her, and could see her tears falling from her face into it. She hung there, and looked up, seeing Roy clutching her wrist. He couldn't have caught her without falling below the platform, and he had clutched on to a small vine protruding from the side of the cliff. He wasn't concentrating that much on Zelda, but on the mist. He looked at it dreadfully, but his gaze was switched up to the sky above him. He saw four spheres of light: One violet, one pink, one green, and one blue. He knew exactly who they were, and smiled. They transformed into their holographic forms.  
The mist grew bigger as Roy and Zelda hung. First, a purple mist which took the form of a dragon protruded from Ganondorf's hands. It shot towards the mist, and swirled around it and through the mist, choking it again. The demon took it's human form, and stood on the platform, stunned as its eyes glowed red again.  
Peach shot a large number of silver crystals from her hands, and they hit the demon. They cut through the demon's skin, and a green blood gushed from the wounds. The demon let out an ear piercing scream.  
Link held out his hands toward the demon, and out came green and yellow beams of light which shot through the demon's body painfully, and to finish off he did a Din's Fire attack.  
It was Marth's turn, now. He charged up another sphere of blue light, five times bigger than the one he used on the Ouija board. He shot it at the demon, and Roy and Zelda knew they were saved. The demon practically exploded when the sphere hit.  
Ganondorf, Peach, Link, and Marth switched back to their round forms of light again, and disappeared. The only problem Roy and Zelda had now, was how to get up back to the stage.  
"Roy, are we going to die?" Zelda asked, tears still in her eyes. She was about to cry again. This is when something clicked inside of Roy: Doubt.  
"I don't know, Zelda, I don't know." He looked down at Zelda's face. She fought him...She fought him...he thought. "You fought him Zelda. I knew you could do it—" Roy stopped, hearing a slight snap. The vine was starting to break, and one section of it was going thin. Zelda noticed.  
"I love you, Roy," she said. Roy stared at her.  
"What?" he said. He knew that she thought she was going to die, and she was losing hope.  
"I love you. I'm sorry. It's the only way you can live. I have to die."  
"No! Both of us are going to live!" She grabbed his forearm, and ripped her other hand out of his grasp. "Zelda, what are you doing?!" Roy shouted. Zelda shook her head. A tear rolled down her cheek as he let go of his forearm. Roy stared down at her falling body in fear. There was nothing he could do now. "ZELDA!!! NO!!!!!!" he shouted. His heart seemed to get lodged in his throat, and his chest beat so hard he thought it would blast. He couldn't help it, and he began to cry, having those wonderful memories of him and Zelda ever since age four.  
He climbed back up to the platform, and sat on a bent knee, with one arm across it. He put his forehead on his arm, and looked down at the ground. He had lost her. Wait...Won't she just come back up on that hovering platform thing?  
FLASHBACK  
"Hyrule Temple is now open, and without the power that brings you back after you fall. If you fall, you will die, and no one is allowed to enter without permission from the Master Hand," Roy heard the announcer say on the intercom as he, Zelda, and Malon stood in Marth's room.  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Roy then heard something coming from the sky above him, and the next thing he knew, was the green sphere of light shooting past, down to Zelda, who was now not visible below the clouds. He stood up, and looked below as the sphere zoomed into the clouds.  
Zelda was still falling, and she had not hit the ground yet. Her eyes were closed, and thoughts and memories were rushing through her head. As she fell, she suddenly felt an arm grab her around the waist, and she stopped falling and started to fly back up. She opened her eyes.  
"L-Link?" she asked. He nodded.  
"Zelda, are you crazy?!" he scolded, frowning. Zelda didn't answer, and just hugged him. Link sighed, and hugged her back.  
"I guess I might be," she said undecided. "But I don't think so."  
"I think you just lost all hope. But you knew we were still there!"  
"I know, I guess I just kind of forgot. I'm sorry, Link," Zelda said as she clung onto him.  
"Zelda, you do know that I still love you, right?" Link told her a bit embarrassed.  
"Yes, Link. And I'm sorry that I had to leave you. I do love you as well, just, not as much as I used to. I mean, I really wasn't ready for what you wanted to do when we broke up."  
"What did I do?"  
"Remember?"  
"No, I don't...I don't even remember how I died..."  
Zelda stared at him.  
"You don't know how...how you died?" Link shook his head, and Zelda figured that you couldn't really remember anything once you were possessed (but first semi-possessed, in Link's case). Zelda explained everything to him.  
"OH MY GODDESSES I'M SORRY!!!"  
"Link, it's okay, it wasn't your fault. That's over now." The two had stopped flying and were now floating just below the clouds.  
"I know, but I feel like I need to do something to make up for it."  
"Link, you don't, don't worry about it. You know that I'll always love you. Maybe not always in the same way, but there'll always be room in my heart for you," Zelda said, smiling at Link. Link smiled back. "Link?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why did we stop flying?"  
"Well...Zelda..." Link was obviously hesitating to ask a question of some sort.  
"What do you want to ask me, Link?"  
"Well..."  
"OUT WITH IT!" she demanded.  
"Okay, okay! Sorry. I was just wondering if, well, if I could maybe, you see..." Link was stalling.  
"Link, if you're not going to say it, then you might as well just continue to take me back up to the platform!" she threatening.  
"ALRIGHT! Okay, give me a minute here. Well, Zelda, since this is most likely the last time we'll see eachother, I was wondering if I could have one last kiss...?" Link began to blush.  
"Well...Link...I...I certainly didn't expect that." Zelda began a light blush.  
"So I'm guessing that's a no?"  
"No, Link, you can kiss me one last time."  
"REALLY!? YEAH!!!!" Link was obviously very happy to hear this. So beautiful...So elegant... SO FREAKIN' HOT!! GODDESSES OF HYRULE, HOLD ME BACK!!! Wait, never mind, this time, you don't have to, he thought as he leaned in for one last kiss. Their lips locked for a kiss that lasted about 1 full minute. They quickly flew off again on their way back up to Roy.  
Roy saw two figures flying up to him, and smiled as he saw who they were.  
"Zelda!" Roy said as Link dropped her off at the platform. He hovered in the air as Zelda ran over to Roy and kissed him. Link smiled, and a slight tear ran down his cheek.  
"I love happy endings," he said. He took out a tissue, and blew his nose, and disappeared. They heard Link's voice.  
"Say hello to Young Link for me!" he called, drifting away from their sight. Zelda and Roy smiled, and headed out of the stage. 


	15. Notice About Sequel

Hey People! I know FireEmblemFan asked me about a sequel to this story. I'm pretty sure there WILL be a sequel, I've got a plot (kind of), but I'm in the middle of organizing everything, but I promise there WILL be a sequel if anyone's interested ^_^ 


End file.
